


Enslaved

by Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling (Skyrange)



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Blackmail, Bladder Fucking, Bodily Modifications, Cervical Penetration, Dark!Prowl, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Forced Pregnancy, Hacking, Incest, Lima Syndrome, Living Waste Receptical (living toilet), M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Miscarriage, Multi, Pissing into another's bladder, Punishment, Rimming, Scat, Sexual Slavery, Slave Bond, Spitroasting, Threesome, Urethral Fucking, Watersports, piss drinking, stockholm's syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrange/pseuds/Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling
Summary: This is a roleplay I did with a friend. I've been debating posting it, but have been hesitant. Please note, there is a lot of triggery stuff in this. If you're going to flame me and say I'm sick and need help, please keep in mind that roleplays like thisarehow I get help. Roleplaying this sort of crap is how I vent all the crap I went through.Also, this is unbetaed and I'm too lazy to go through and correct all the little grammar and spelling mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay I did with a friend. I've been debating posting it, but have been hesitant. Please note, there is a lot of triggery stuff in this. If you're going to flame me and say I'm sick and need help, please keep in mind that roleplays like this _are_ how I get help. Roleplaying this sort of crap is how I vent all the crap I went through.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed and I'm too lazy to go through and correct all the little grammar and spelling mistakes.

Prowl dodged the laser fire that had been aimed at his helm, firing his acid pellet gun at the Autobot that had shot at him before turning and making his way across the battlefield. He stopped when a flash of white and black flashed across the corner of his optics, turning his helm to see what it was.

A dark grin crossed his faceplates as he saw what had caught his attention - the Autobot saboteur he'd been eyeing for quite awhile now. The foolish saboteur had his back to Prowl, completely unaware of the Deception behind him.

Tucking his acid pellet gun back into his subspace, Prowl pulled out a syringe he'd snitched from Ratchet for just this sort of occasion. He'd been planning on capturing the saboteur for the longest time, and now he could.

Grinning darkly, he grabbed the Autobot around the neck cables in a choke hold and slid the syringe into his energon line, injecting the contents into the Autobot.

"Nighty-night Autobot."

Jazz stiffened as he felt something, or somebot grab him from behind. Before he got the chance to maneuver himself and face his attacker for a fight he felt a sharp pain in his neck before everything started to fade out and go black. 

Upon coming online, he tried to move only to realize he was chained up in a cell. He even found a chain wrapped around his neck cables. After assessing that his was well and truly stuck, Jazz looked around to assess the situation and see if there was anything in the cell that could be used to get out of the chains wrapped around his frame. After finding nothing, at least nothing in reach, Jazz leaned against the cell wall behind him and waited to see which Autobot will come into the cell. Unfortunately, he found out sooner than he would have liked just who it was that would enter the cell first. 

"Scrap my luck!"

Prowl grinned as he looked at the Deception he'd captured and dragged back to his quarters. He'd stowed the Con in a chamber almost directly under his quarters that would only open to his Spark signature so no Decepticons could take his new pet back if they decided to raid the Autobot HQ in an attempt to retrieve their lost comrade.

"Hello pet." Prowl said as he walked over to Jazz, adjusting Jazz's chains so the Decepticon was forced to kneel in from of him. "Welcome to the rest of you're function, where you exist for my pleasure."

All Jazz could think as he watched Prowl enter the cell was that he is so fragged! Why oh why did this have to happen to him. Wait did he say pet? So not good... 

"Eat scrap. Ah'm not your pet, or anybot else's for that matter, Autobot. My function is fightin dirty bots who think they're better than anybot else." Jazz exclaimed as he began to struggle again in the chains as Prowl grabbed him and he could only think the worst was to come. He put up as much of a fight as he could, even knowing that he was well and truly trapped and at this mechs sadistic mercy.

Prowl chuckled, wondering if he should use a gag on his pet. Shaking his helm mentally, he decided to et his pet prove he didn't need a gag. But if Jazz bit him... Prowl was going to gag the Con with the biggest gag he could find.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, PET. See, you even have a lovely collar to prove you're mine." Prowl purred darkly, his servos rubbing over the metal ring circling Jazz's neck cables. "As for your function... that may have been what you did before, but now your function is to please me however I desire."

Prowl let his interface panel slide back, his spike pressurizing just slightly so the tip was poking out of it's housing, just to make sure his new pet understood exactly what he meant.

Jazz gasped loudly as Prowls interface panel retracted. This could not be happening right now. This was just something out of a bad recharge flux. That's it, this was all just some bad flux and any klik now he was just going to online in his berth back at the Decepticon base. 

Jazz's processor began to work hard as he tried to think of a way out of this mess. Sadly, all he could come up with was keep fighting the only way he could, talking. For all he knew the Autobot might just give up, beat him, and he would wake up from the pain and this flux will be no more. No matter how real this felt, Jazz refused to believe an Autobot would stoop this low, it didn't matter how sadistic they are. No Decepticon had ever heard of or experienced anything like this, thought of it yes, but never had it happened when one was captured. 

"Like slag Ah'm goin anywhere near that, mech! Only in your messed up recharge flux's would Ah ever touch a piece of scrap Autobot like that, let alone you, ya sorry excuse for a drone with a fancy processor!"

Prowl frowned and glared at his pet.

"You can either do it willingly, or I'll force you." He growled before a sadistic gleam appeared in his optics. "Maybe you would prefer I go capture on of your comrades and force them to be my pet? Use them for my pleasures? I can do that if you'd prefer... I'll make you watch as I take my pleasure from the frame of whichever Deception is unfortunate enough to be caught by me."

Prowl purred as he lightly trailed his clawed digits over Jazz's audio horns. He was somewhat bluffing, the only pet he wanted was Jazz. But if he had to use another Deception to make his pet surrender, Prowl had no problem doing so... he would just despose of the spare Con as soon as his pet had surrendered if Jazz forced him to go that route.

He pressed his barely pressurized spike toward Jazz's mouth, testing to see his pet's response.

"Well pet? Will, you force me to go capture another Con and use him for my pleasures, or will you do it? No biting, or I'll gag you."

Jazz's optics brightened in fear as he began to realize this was no flux. A bot wouldn't threaten to capture another con just for something like this unless they wanted information of some sort. He looked into Prowls dark red optics and saw nothing but truth and arousal. This mech meant business and would no doubt keep to his word of capturing another con, possibly even one of his closest friends just to spite him. 

"You wouldn't dare! Besides The con's would be ready for any attacks or ambush after the fight. They would see you comin from miles away." Jazz stated proudly. As he said this, Jazz watched as the red optics become darker and he felt a servo grab his audio horns tightly before pulling him towards the spike. He shut his mouth as he felt the spike press against his lipplates demanding entrance as he tried to pull away.

Prowl growls darkly, pressing his spike against Jazz's lip plates.

"You wish to test me pet? You Cons always do tend to make the mistake of not watching your surroundings, it would be Sparkling’s play to capture another Con." Prowl purred, pressing his spike more firmly against his pet's lip plates.

"Now... either you start pleasuring me or I'll go capture one of you're PRECIOUS friends.

Soundwave maybe... or perhaps Starscream. Oh I know, how about Barricade?" Prowl questioned with dark glee. 

He was well aware of the 'relationship' between his older brother and the saboteur he'd been pining after for the longest time. The saboteur he now had as his pet.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Jazz cried out. He would never wish for his friends to forced into this sort of situation, especially not because of him. And especially not Barricade. Just the thought sent him into despair and forced a whimper from his vocals.

"A-Ah'll do wha' ya want, just d-don't hurt them, please." Jazz begged before slowly placing a kiss to the tip of Prowl’s extended spike. He shut his optics before opening his mouth and blowing gently over the spike before using his glossa to lick the tip and to coax it the rest of the way out of its housing.

While doing this, Jazz imagined it is someone else and that he was not here at this moment, being forced to pleasure and suck the spike of the Autobot second in command.

Prowl grinned darkly, a moan escaping him as his pet gave in do the demands. Just as Prowl knew he would.

Groaning, Pro an pressed his servo against Jazz's helm, forcing the saboteur even further down on his spite until his spike was pressing at the saboteur's intake.

"Very good. I'll leave them alone, as long as you do everything I wish. You're mine now, understand pet?" Prowl growled, feeling his charge already starting to build just being buried in that hot mouth. It had been too long since he'd last had an overload.

Jazz could only make a sound of acknowledgement as he listened to Prowl and was forced down on his spike. He choked and gagged slightly as the spike was forced down his intake, being unused to such treatment. 

He did his best to suck and pleasure the spike while trying to keep himself from crying at the entire situation. Jazz could taste the drops of transfluid forming on the tip of Prowl’s spikes as it passed over his glossa while he bobbed his helm over the spike. 

The taste was bittersweet on his glossa and a feeling of nausea began to form in the pit of his tanks. He just wished to be back at the base with his friends drinking energon, playing games, and joking around. Jazz suppressed a shudder as Prowl started to thrust into his mouth.

Prowl growled as Jazz choked on his spike, the vibrations sending his charge even higher. He began thrusting into the saboteur's mouth, pushing his spike deep into his pet's intakes as pre-fluid leaked from his spike and down Jazz's intakes.  
It didn't take long for Prowl's charge to peak, it had been far to long since he'd last had an overload. 

Snarling, he shoved his entire spike down his pet's intakes and finally overloaded. His thick, hot transfluid coated Jazz's intakes as he pumped it down into his pet's fuel tanks.

"Yeeeeeesssss... there we go... drink up pet. Drink it all down." Prowl hissed.

Jazz whimpered and tried to pull away from the spike invading his mouth as Prowl thrust harder and harder into his intakes until he finally overloaded.

Prowls grip on his helm only tightened to keep the spike deep in Jazz's intakes while his transfluid went down his intake and into his fuel tank.

Jazz flinched at the feel of the thick transfluid sliding down his intake and only tried harder to pull away and spit the transfluid out before any more of it reached his fuel tank. All he wanted to do now is curl up into as tight a ball as possible and try to imagine that none of this was real and happening. 

Jazz felt even more disgusted than before, but this time it was with himself and not the Autobot currently holding his spike deep in his intakes.

Prowl purred as he pumped his transfluid into Jazz's fuel tanks, at least until he feels Jazz struggling to pull away from him while he was still overloading. 

His engine snarled in anger and he squeezed one of Jazz's sensitive audio horns painfully.

"Do you want me to go hunt down one of your friends pet? Remember what I said? I will leave them alone, but only as long asyou do EVERYTHING I say. And I believe I just told you to drink down all my transfluid, did I not pet? So drink it, or I'll go hunt do Barricade." Prowl growled as he continued pumping transfluid down Jazz's intake. It was then he got a notice on his HUD and he gave a dark grin as an idea occurred to him.

"And because you disobeyed, you'll have to take a little something extra..." Prowl added before he allowed his waste tanks to open and his waste fluid began emptying down his pets intakes along with his transfluid.

"Drink it all down pet." Prowl moaned.

"NNHH" Jazz cried around the spike in his intake as the texture of the fluid spilling from the spike changed. While it is still warm and bitter the texture was more fluid like.

In an instant Jazz realizes what Prowl was now forcing him to swallow and the walls he put up to keep from crying were slowly starting to break down. The only thing keeping him strong at this point is the thought that the ones he cards about were safe as long as he did this. As humiliating and disgusting as it all was at least he knew they were safe, at least until the next battle. He just hoped to be out of this place and safely back with the Decepticons before that happens.

Prowl chuckles as Jazz cries out around his spike, the vibrations feeling good as he continues force feeding his pet his transfluid and waste fluid. Prowl can see just how close he is to breaking his pet's will, and he grins darkly as he continues emptying his fluids into his pets fuel tanks.

"There's a good pet. Drink it all down. You know, you make such a good spike sheath... and an even better fluid deposit. Maybe I'll talk to Ratchet about altering you're fuel tanks so you can only fuel from my spike." Prowl purred. A frown began to twitch at his lip plates as he felt his overload dying down even though his waste tanks were only half empty.

"Start sucking pet. I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to make sure you're fuel tanks are nice and full of my fluids."

Jazz cringes at the thought of the insane medic coming anywhere near his frame, and even more so for what Prowl wants him to do. He is already telling himself that if Prowl goes through with his little plan that he won't be fuelling for a while. Just the thought of fuelling on this mechs waste fluid and transfluid for the rest of his existence disgusts him to no end.

Jazz tries to speak around the spike and say that Prowl doesn't need to do that. That he will be a good mech and do as he says. He knows his optics are most likely bright with fear from the mention of the Autobot medic, but he doesn't care. Right at this moment all he cares about is keeping Prowl from hurting his friends.

Jazz feels the change in liquid pouring into his intake as the amount of transfluid lessons, sadly he can't say the same for the waste fluid that is still streaming out of the spike. He just hopes this ends soon, all he wants to do now is recharge and hopefully stay that why until he is rescued.

Prowl chuckles at his pet's cringe, liking the idea more since his new pet seems to NOT like the idea. He frowns when Jazz seems to ignore his order to start sucking, and he gives Jazz's audio horn a painful squeeze.

"I told you to start sucking pet. Now do so. Or do you want me to go hunt do Barricade?" Prowl demands.  
While he's sure his pet dislikes the feeling and taste of his waste pumping down his intakes and into his fuel tanks, something Prowl delights in, Prowl also wants the pleasure of another overload. That and the sight of seeing his pet swollen up with all the fluids that have been forced into his fuel tanks.

At the demand and threat to Barricade, Jazz starts to suck on the spike as much as he can. His jaw is starting to hurt from having it open wide for a long period of time making it harder to suck on Prowls spike, the taste from the waste fluid isn't exactly helping much either.

Jazz continues sucking on the spike and pulling the waste out faster for a short while before Prowl once again starts thrusting into his intake and only increasing the uncomfortable feeling and soreness in both his mouth and his intake. This time though he doesn't fight it as Prowl holds his helm tightly against his spike, but just lets it happening knowing he wouldn't be able to stop it anyway.

Prowl purred as his pet began sucking his spike and he began thrusting into his pet's intakes. He pulled back, so only the tip of his spike was still in Jazz's mouth and this his waste fluid was spilling directly into his pet's mouth and giving his pet a good taste of Prowl's waste fluids, before he slammed his spike back down Jazz's intakes.

Prowl did this over and over, moaning at the delicious feeling of Jazz's intakes fluttering around his spike. There was also the feeling of something hot and thick seeping around his spike, and Prowl smirked, knowing his violent thrusts into his pet's intakes had torn the lining and his pet was leaking energon around his spike.

Just that knowledge that he'd damaged his pet had Prowl's charge driving over the edge, and he snarled as he drove his spike all the way into Jazz's intakes as he overloaded, his hot transfluid flooding down Jazz's intakes along with Prowl's waste fluids and into Jazz's fuel tanks.

"Oh yes, there we go... good pet. Drink up. Drink your Masters fluids." Prowl purred.

Jazz screamed around Prowls spike as he began to brutally thrust into his intake to the point of causing painful tears. The taste of the waste fluid on his glossa makes him want to purge. To Jazz, the waste fluid tastes even worse that rotten energon. He continues to suck on the spike as it is harshly thrust in and out of his intake before Prowl is once again overloading into his intake mixing with the energon and waste fluid slowly filling his fuel tank and causing his abdomen to bulge slightly.

The transfluid from Prowls second overload only increase the pain Jazz is feeling due to the tears in his intake as it seeps into the cuts and cause stinging sensations to the already sore lining. The walls Jazz put up around himself to keep from crying out and from letting the tears of humiliation, fear, and hopelessness finally break down from the exhaustion of everything his being put through by the mech above him.

Prowl moan in sadistic satisfaction as his pet screamed, enjoying his pet's suffering. The sight of his pet's abdomen bloating with all the fluids he was being forced to swallow made Prowl's engine rev in glee, and his hips bucked, pushing his spike just a little deeper into Jazz's intakes.

Prowl grinned darkly when he saw his pet finally break and tears leaked from Jazz's optics. He felt his overload start to die down and his waste tanks emptying out, and he gently stroked his pet's audio horns.

"There there pet. It's alright. I'll get you fixed up. Just as long as you obey me... if you start disobeying me, not only will I hunt down Barricade and any of you're other friends I can find, but ever bit of damage I inflict on you and get repaired, I'll reinflict and I won't repair it." Prowl told Jazz as he slowly pulled his spike back so only the tip was in Jazz's mouth, allowing the last of his waste fluids and transfluid to empty right into Jazz's mouth.

"Swallow it my pet. Drink it all, and don't you dare let any escape your mouth." Prowl purred.

Jazz could only whimper and nod his helm as Prowl pets him and talks. He does his best to swallow all of the fluids flowing into his intake and can only hope that none of it managed to escape. Jazz can still feel the tears falling down his face and blinks his optics a few times to try and stop them. He can only imagine what the others would think of him now, on his knees and pleasuring the Autobot second in command.

Most of all he worries about what Barricade will think of him now and if he will still want him. Jazz flinches as the final drops of fluid flow into his intake and done to his fuel tank. He flinches as the spike is finally removed from his intake. 

Prowl grins as he finally finishes forcing his pet to swallow all his waste and transfluid, pleased to see the Autobot hasn't let any spill from his mouth.  
Pulling his spike out of his pet's mouth he gives Jazz's audio horns a few last strokes as he tucks his spike away. Then he pulls something from his subspace - an actual collar, unlike the ring around Jazz's neck that is binding him to the wall. The one in Prowl's servos is one that is used on turbohounds, but Prowl has obviously had it modified so it could fit Jazz.

Grinning, Prowl takes off the 'collar' Jazz currently has on and puts the one he's holding on Jazz, adjusting it so that it's just tight enough to be snug but won't cut into his pet's neck cables.

"There. Now, don't even think of trying anything pet. This new collar of your has a special feature... it's made to zap you with enough electricity to scramble your circuits for a good mood if you do try anything." Prowl told Jazz as he began releasing his pet's restraints. "And this collar is keyed only to e, so it won't come off, so don't bother trying. Now come along pet. Time to get you repaired."

What Prowl didn't mention to Jazz was he was taking Jazz to Ratchet for those repairs and he was going to have Ratchet change Jazz's fuel tanks so his pet would have to fuel from Prowl's spike. Prowl quite liked emptying his waste and transfluid into his pets fuel tanks... he was thinking on talking to Ratchet about installing an additional system in himself so he could truly make his pet suffer.

Jazz could only nod in understanding to Prowls instructions on the collar and on his hopeful repairs.

His intakes still sting and he's afraid to say anything and possibly increase the pain. Jazz slowly stands up on shaking legs and bows his helm so not to look at the mech that just violated him. All he wants to do at this moment is recharge, but he knows deep on his spark that probably wont be happening anytime soon. He knows he just needs to bide his time at this point, become stronger, trick Prowl somehow, or just wait for a rescue.

Jazz struggles to keep himself standing as he waits for the next order he knows is soon to come from Prowl. He tries to keep himself from flinching as Prowls hands go towards him and a chain to the collar wrapped around his neck cables. 

Prowl grinned as his pet obediently allowed him to both collar and lease him, standing up shakily once he was freed from his shackles. Giving his pet's lease a tug, Prowl began leading Jazz from his cell.  
"Come on pet. Let's go get your intakes repaired. I'm sure they hurt after the fragging I gave them and my transfluid and waste fluid leaking into the tears." Prowl said, leering at his pet's distended middle. He liked how his pet looked swollen with his fluid... 

Prowl was contemplating if his pet would look as good swollen with bitlets. The idea made Prowl's engine rev, and he pulled at Jazz's lease to make Jazz move faster, eager to get his pet to Ratchet and through with his 'check-up' so he could get his pet back to his cell faster and possibly start on making his pet swollen with his bitlets.

Jazz slowly follows Prowl as he exits the cell. He just continues to look at the ground and his pedes as they walk. He doesn't even want to think of where they may be heading. Jazz notices when they start to slow down only to smell antibacterials and other things incorporated with a medbay. 

"NO! I won' go in there. Ya can't make me. Ah'm not stupid." Jazz cries out over the pain in his intakes. 

He knows he won't stand a chance if Ratchet gets a look at him. He knows that he will not likely come back out those doors the same way he went in. He's heard the stories just like any other con, and the thoughts of what could happen once he is on the other side of those doors terrifies him beyond belief. 

"Please, don' make meh go in there."

Prowl is pleased with his pet's obedience as Jazz follows him, at least until they approach the med-bay. Prowl gives a snarl when his pet balks, activating his pet's collar at it's lowest setting and giving Jazz a rather painful shock, just enough to make his vision glitch a bit a his limbs lose coordinates.

"What did I tell you about not obeying me pet? You WILL go into the med-bay, and you will lay down on the berth like a good pet and let the medic see to whatever needs to be done. If you resist... that shock you got will feel like a tickle compared to what you will receive." Prowl grinned darkly at the prospect. "You most likely would not stay online after the shock, and Ratchet will be able to do whatever he pleases to your off lined frame. Would you like that pet?" Prowl questioned as he gave a sharp tug at Jazz's leash.

Jazz whimpers as he feels a painful shock spread through his frame. He starts to fall to the ground, but Prowl holds him up by the chain attached to the collar. The threat of being left at Ratchet's tender mercies leaves him trembling in fear as he slowly nods his helm in understanding. Jazz allows Prowl to drag him through the doors and into the medbay where he is greeted by the sight of a large white and red frame. The shaking in his frame only increases as the large frame turns around and looks directly at him.

Prowl grins darkly as he enters the med-bay, dragging his pet behind him. Ratchet's optics light up as he sees just who Prowl is dragging behind him on a leash, a dark grin on his faceplates. Ratchet was well aware of Prowl's obsession with the saboteur.

"I see you finally manage to capture him Prowl. Is there something you wish me to do with him? Install slave programming perhaps?" Ratchet inquires, a dark chuckle escaping the medic.

Prowl chuckles darkly as well, shaking his helm.  
"Slave programming will not be necessary. My pet knows the consequences of disobeying me." Prowl told Ratchet as he directed Jazz to a med berth. "His intakes need to be repaired, and he needs a thorough check-up."

:Also, I'd like his fuel tanks altered so the only fuel he can process is what comes from my frame. Namely my spike. Although I was thinking of having you add an extra system to my frame, one that produces solid waste... and making my pet process that for fuel as well for added humiliation.: Prowl added over a private comm.

Ratchet gave him a sharp, considering look.

"What did you do that tore his intakes?" he asked as he moved toward Jazz, while at the same time he replied to the private comm.

:I think I can do that. Both altering his fuel tanks and adding a solid wadte system to your frame. It will cost you though... I want a turn with your pet. Once I alter his tanks, I want to be the first to fill them.:  
Prowl's engine snarled and he looked at his pet lying on the med berth.

"I forced him to pleasure my spike, and got a bit carried away." Prowl bit out while replying over the comm.

:One time ONLY! That better get me both things, letting you take your pleasures with MY pet and fill his fuel tanks with YOUR fluids!:

Ratchet just nodded.

Jazz's fear increases as he is strapped down to a medberth with no way to move away from anything that is about to be done. As he watches the gleam in Ratchets optics he realizes there is no way this is going to be a simple repare and checkup. 

 

"Wha ya doin'? Let meh up!" He cries out through the pain in his intake. He has no idea what's going on, but he knows it won't be good since he is being restrained in the berth. Jazz tries to pull his arms out of the restraints in order to at least sit up and see what is happening. He doesn't trust Ratchet and it's obvious he and Prowl are having a conversation over comms even if he doesn't know what they are talking about and it's only making his nerves worse. Their messed up laughing isn't exactly helping matters either.

Prowl frowns and raises a servo, putting it in clear view of his pet. Around his wrist is a band that matches the collar Jazz is wearing, although it's clear that this one isn't a collar of any sort, but the control band for Jazz's collar.

"Pet... do you me to just put you in stasis and let Ratchet do his work while your offline? I'd be still if you wish to remain online." Prowl threatened.

Ratchet looked at Prowl and smirked.

"I see what you mean now by he knows the consequences. He really have him whipped, don't you?" Ratchet asked and Prowl chuckled.

"It helps knowing that he happens to... LOVE... my older brother." Prowl sat out the word 'love' before continuing. "It makes it easy to control him... I just have to threaten to go find my brother and subject HIM to what I'm putting my pet through, and he crumbles to my will."

Ratchet laughed as he began working on Jazz, pulling an o-ring gag from his subspace and forcing it into Jazz's mouth so he could work on the Saboteur's intakes. The gag forced Jazz's mouth open even wider than Prowl's spike had, and Prowl's engine purred, making note to ask the medic for the gag.

"Your brother, really?" Ratchet asked as he began working on Jazz's torn intakes, and Prowl nodded. 

Ratchet shook his helm before pointing to a cabinet.

"Bring me the fuel tanks in that cabinet. You're actually not the first one to make that request... Hound wanted the same thing done to that noble spy he captured a few weeks back." Ratchet said, and Prowl nodded before retrieving the fuel tanks asked for. Once he'd set it by Ratchet, the medic pointed to another berth.

"Go lie down. I'll get to you soon."

Jazz cries out as his mouth is stretched wide around the gag placed in his mouth. It made the already sore lining even worse. He could not have heard right! There is no way Cade is related to Prowl, it's just not possible. The two Autobots in front of him have to be doing this for the sake of tormenting him.   
They didn't just say Mirage was captured, what request? Why does Ratchet need a fuel tank? What the frag are they doing to him? Jazz can't help but think as he is forced to endure the medics treatment. He can't help but whimper in fear at everything the two bots are saying, not to mention worry at the fate of his friend. He knew Mirage had disappeared, but he thought he was just on some top secret mission. 

Jazz cries out in pain around the gag as Ratchet starts to remove some of the plating from his abdomen. He tries to stay still so as not to inflict more pain and damage on himself or possibly incur Prowls wrath. Jazz really doesn't want him to go through with his earlier threat of knocking him offline and leaving him to Ratchets care... He just hopes he doesn't go any further than removing plating and possibly finding out what he's been able to keep hidden for the majority of the war. It's a secret that not even many con's other than those in command know about.

Ratchet and Prowl both chuckled as they saw the fear filled expression on Jazz's faceplates as Ratchet removed the plating of Jazz's abdomen. 

Prowl took a moment to savor that expression before going and lying down on his own berth while Ratchet finished with removing the Decepticon's plating.

Once he was finished, Ratchet reached into Jazz's abdomen and almost gently caressed the Saboteur's fuel tank.

"Are you ready for this to be replaced Con?" Ratchet asked, and without even waiting for a response (not that Jazz could give one with the gag in his mouth), Ratchet wrapped his servos around the Con's fuel tank and ripped it out, chuckling at the scream of pain he drew from Jazz.

Picking up the fuel tank he'd been brought, Ratchet quickly set to replacing the one he'd just ripped out. It had a lot of tubing attached to it that led to both the waste tanks and the intakes, so Ratchet had to remove even more of Jazz's plating to work.

Ratchet stopped when he removed Jazz's chestplate and exposed the Saboteur's Spark, staring for a few brief moments at the Spark before him before he grinned darkly. He recognized that Spark... he'd been treating the Autobots for vorns, and he'd only seen one not with a Spark like that. And that particular bot was missing a twin.

Chuckling darkly, Ratchet finished with the replacement and then climbed up on top of his 'patient', letting his interface panel slide back and his spike pressurize before pushing his large spike right into Jazz's mouth. He couldn't help moaning in pleasure at the warm heat as it engulfed his spike, and he shuddered before opening his comm with his leader.

:Lord Prime. I think there's something in the med-bay that warrants your attention. You may want to come down here. And you may want to bring Ricochet with you.:

After getting an affirmative, Ratchet closed the line and began thrusting down the Con's intake, and Prowl grumbled.

"Suck his spike pet." Prowl ordered, wanting Ratchet done as soon as possible.

Jazz screamed in pain as his fuel tank is forcefully ripped out of his frame by the medic.He continued to cry out around the gag as Ratchet began to replace his fuel tank with another, before crying out in shock as the plating around his spark is removed and a look of dawning realization forms on Ratchets face before he smirks. A dark gleam forms in the medics red optics and Jazz knew in that instant that ratchet recognized his spark. 

Jazz tries to cry out around the gag and demand the medic get away from as he climbs over Jazz and shoves his spike into his intakes. He begins to shake in fear as ratchet begins thrusting in and out of his intake quickly as he realizes he must have commed the Prime by now about what he found out. There is no telling what the Prime will do to him, let alone his older twin. The fear forming in the pits of his spark only deepens as the dark smile on Ratchets lip plates grow. Jazz can only cry out and whimper around the spike in is intake at the order from Prowl as he attempts to suck the spike in his mouth. The feelings of despair only increase as he hears the approach of loud pedsteps that are obviously heading in the direction of th medbay. 

'Oh scrap, this ain't good.' Is all Jazz can think as the sounds stop outside the doors to the medbay.

Ratchet moaned in pleasure as Jazz attempted to suck on the spike in his mouth at Prowl's order continuing to thrust into Jazz's mouth even when he heard Prime's pedsteps outside the med-bay. He looked up when the door opened and Prime stepped in.

"Hello Lord Prime." Ratchet greeted, even as he continued thrusting into Jazz's intakes. As Prime stepped further into the med-bay, Ratchet noticed Ricochet wasn't with him.

"Where is Ricochet Lord Prime?" Ratchet asked, and Prime shook his helm.

"He is out... hunting. Something about seeing the Deception Hunter entering our territory and going to find out what he's up to. That son of mine is too obsessed with that Con." Prime huffed and Ratchet laughed while Prowl had a small smirk on his faceplates. Prowl knew what the Con was in Autobot territory for.

"Ironic... Ricochet isn't your only son enamored with that Con." Ratchet said and Prime and Prowl both looked at Ratchet. Prowl with fear and shock - Ratchet couldn't be saying what he thought the medic was - and Prime with suspicion.

" Explain. Now." Prime demanded, and Ratchet smirked before motioning to the Con he was currently orally fragging.

"Easily. This Con... is in reality your runaway son Rebound." Ratchet said, and Prime's optics married as he looked at the Con. He recognized the Saboteur. The same one his SiC was always obssessing over.

Prime turned to look at Prowl.

"You captured him, right? What is it you plan on doing with him?"

Prowl gulped, 'Frag.' repeating in his mind over and over, but he knew better than to lie to his Prime.  
"I had his fuel tanks replaced, I was going to do the same thing Hound did with that spy he caught, and I was going to breed him Lord Prime."

Prime looked at Prowl before smirking.

"You may do so. But be warned that Ricochet may want to... breed Rebound a few times. He's always been obsessed with his twin almost as bad as he is that Con hunter."

Prowl laughed.

"If Cade was truly foolish enough to come, Rico may get to breed both."

'NO! This cannot be happening. After all the secrecy and everything else he has done to keep himself hidden this is what happens! And please, by Primus let Barricade be safe and stay away from here.' 

Jazz can't believe his audios. He's not really hearing what Prowl wants him for, let alone Cade! He can't let this happen. Jazz is terrified out of his processor. 

The very mech he has been trying to hide from for so long is standing in front of him and laughing as he is violated and even giving permission for Prowl to breed him. Jazz feels as tears begin to form in his optics at what is being said and done to him, not to mention the thought of what will happen to Cade if he gets caught by his brother or any other Autobot at this point. He continues to suck Ratchets spike as it thrusts in and out of his intake and he listens to the conversation going on around him like he isn't even in the room.

Ratchet moaned as Jazz sucked at his spike, thrusting even deeper into the Con's intake as he felt his charge building, slowly reaching toward it's peak.

"Slag... I can see why you like him Prowl. He's nothing but a little pleasurebot." Ratchet moans just before his charge peaks and he slams his spike all the way down Jazz's intakes as his transfluid pours down the Con's intakes and into his new fuel tanks.

"Yes.... there we go. Get used to this Con. You'll be sucking spike a lo from now on." Ratchet snickered. "It's how you'll be fueling from now on. Well, that, and one other way once I finish with Prowl."

Prowl watched with narrowed optics as Ratchet overloaded into his pet. Now that he had his Lord Prime's permission, he was eager to get his pet back to his pet's cell and truly start using his pet... and he wanted to Spark his pet before Ricochet returned, because if Ricochet returned first he'd demand to be able to Spark Jazz and Prowl would have to let him.

Prowl waited anxiously until Ratchet finished with Jazz, the medic slowly pulling out of Jazz's mouth and tucking his spike away before getting off the Con and moving to Prowl.

"Open your chassis so I can start." Ratchet ordered, and while Prowl slowly removed the armor round his abdomen and pelvis, both in the back and front, Ratchet pulled something from one of his cabinets.

"Now lay down on your front. I need access to your back for this." Ratchet ordered, and once more the order was followed. Both Autobots were faintly aware of their Prime leaving, but paid no attention to it as Ratchet began cutting into Prowl's back to but into the system Prowl wanted. It took nearly an hour, but when it was finished, Ratchet welded up Prowl and replaced all his armor.

"There all done. It will take a couple hours for the tanks to fill, but then you can empty them as you wish." Ratchet said with a sick grin that was matched by Prowl.

Moving over to Jazz, Prowl replaced his pet's armor and released him.

"Come along pet."

Jazz nods numbly as Prowl leads him out of the medbay. He walks on shaking limbs as he follows behind Prowl. He is to terrified to do anything more than obey the orders he is being given. The thought of what his twin will do to him when he returns haunts him to no end. Jazz fears what his brother will do to him, but even more than that he fears Riccochet actually managing to catch Barricade. If he gets caught there will be no mercy for the hunter, and even more so now that the Prime knows who he really is.

Jazz begins to shake harder the closer he and Prowl get to Prowl's quarters as he lets the fear of what will happen behind those doors flood his processor. He trembles as his sight begins to fade due to the stress of the situation, exhaustion, and the feelings of dark glee and desire emitting from Prowls field as the door to his quarters open and he is led back inside and to his cell.

Prowl leads his docile pet back to his cell, pleased his pet is still being so obedient. Prowl frowns when he hears a 'clang' behind him and turns, fearing his pet may have tried to bolt and found out the consequences of such an action.

His pet is lying on the ground, but there are no signs of his collar having activated. Frown deepening, Prowl moves to his pet's side and prods Jazz before venting and picking his pet up. It seems his pet glitched from all the stress and exhaustion he was feeling... and Prowl's feelings of dark glee and desire that he was emitting probably hadn't helped things.

Carrying Jazz into his cell, he chained Jazz down again, but this time it was spread eagle on the floor. He also tore off Jazz's interfacing panel, his pet wouldn't need it any more. After that he stared at Jazz for a few minutes, wondering if he should just Spark his pet while Jazz was in stasis, but decided against it. He wanted his pet to feel it as he was filled with transfluid, to fight him as Prowl forced open his pet's chest plates and ignited a Sparkling in his let's Spark chamber.

For now, he'd wait until his pet onlined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbetaed.

Jazz slowly onlines to the feeling of once agin being restrained. He onlines his optics only to be looking at the ceiling to his cell. Jazz offlines his optics again in the hope that maybe if he goes back into recharge and wakes p, maybe this really will turn out to be some horrible recharge flux, as doubtful as he is. At least that's what he was planning on doing until he hears the cell door open and someone walking towards him.

Prowl smirked as he entered his pet's cell for the fifth time and finally found his pet online. It had been a few hours since he had brought his pet back into his cell and chained him down, and Prowl was honestly beginning to get a bit impatient for Jazz to online. If Jazz hadn't done so within the next half hour, Prowl had been planning on taking a trip down to Ratchet's to get a stimulant to force his pet online. Prowl's new waste tank was getting rather cramped and he needed to empty it, but he only wanted to do so in his pet's mouth.

Grinning, he stepped toward Jazz, kneeling next to Jazz and grabbing his pets helm before angling Jazz's helm at just the right angle so that his waste would have perfect passage right down his pet's intakes if Jazz kept his glossa out of the way.

"Open your mouth pet." Prowl ordered ever as he was standing and moving so his aft was right above Jazz's faceplate, his newly installed aft port cover sliding back. "Open your mouth, keep your glossa out of the way, and don't move your helm."

With a moan, he allowed the waste to finally exit the overly full tank, sliding down the tubing Ratchet had installed that led to his aft pot before slowly beginning to slide out his aft port and into his pet's mouth, moving directly for his pet's intake.

Jazz flinches as Prowl grabs his helm. He watches is shock as Prowl moves his aft above his helm and a small panel that shouldn't be there opens. His optics brighten to the point of sending light out into the darkness as he realizes what's happening. Jazz can't help but gag and try to move his helm away from Prowls grip as something solid and thick enters his intake. Whatever it is doesn't taste right and makes him want to purge on the spot. Jazz starts to feel tears form in his optics as he is forced to accepts whatever it is coming out of Prowl and into his mouth. He lets out a cry in a desperate attempt to get him to stop and to keep himself from crying again in front of the sadistic monster above him.

Prowl smirks, although Jazz can't see it as he hears his pets cry. It only makes him giddier knowing his pet doesn't like what he's doing and he continues forcing the solid waste out into his pet's mouth. He can see Jazz's intake from the position he's squatting at, and he smirks as he sees his pets intake start to swell slightly as Prowl's solid waste slowly starts making it's way down Jazz's intake.

"That's it pet. Swallow it. You might as well get used to it... my waste and transfluid are all your ever going to consume." Prowl purred as more of the solid waste was forced into Jazz's mouth and down his intakes. Prowl couldn't wait to see how Jazz reacted to having it in his fuel tanks.

"Nnngh!" He can't be serious. This isn't right. This is wrong on so many different its not even funny. Primus, and Jazz thought he knew all about how sadistic and messed up the Autobots were, but this is on a whole nee level of fragged up.

Jazz tries to move his helm out of the path of the waste, but the grip on his helm leaves him immobile. He tries to close his lipplates to keep anymore of the waste from getting into his intakes, but Prowl only grips him harder until he cried out and is once again forced to consume the waste. 

Tears begin to slowly fall from his optics as all he can think about is that he just wants this all to end. Jazz tries to focus on anything other than what is being done to him until Prowl suddenly stills above his frame and stands up. He really wants to think he is done, even if it's only for a few kliks but he doubts that's the case.

Prowl smirked even more as he felt the misery and disgust in his pet's field as Jazz was forced to continue consuming Prowl's waste. He was enjoying his pet's misery, it was a truly delicious thing.

Prowl new waste tank wasn't even half empty wen his audios picked up the faint sounds of movement in his quarters and he frowned, forcing the waste to stop and standing.

"Keep your mouth open pet. I'll be back." Prowl ordered Jazz as he moved out of the cell.

He was just hoping it wasn't Ricochet he was hearing... Prowl wanted to be the one to Spark his pet first. His worried expression turned to a grin as he silently moved through his quarters and saw just WHO was in them.

Sneaking up behind the not sneaking around his quarters, Prowl snapped out a servo and hit a paralyzing pressure pint in the Autobot's neck cables, smirking as the Autobot crumpled. Flipping his older brother over onto his back, Prowl grinned darkly at Barricade.

"Brother! How nice of you to come visit. Now I can show you what has become of your dear lover. It was so easy to break him... he's the perfect little pet." Prowl purred before he grabbed Barricade under his arms and dragged him into the cell. He quickly chained Barricade where his pet had first on lined before moving back to Jazz.

"Time to finish your fuel pet." Prowl told Jazz before squatting over Jazz's faceplates once more and beginning to force his waste into his pet's mouth. As he did so, he watched Barricade's faceplates so he could see the awaited expression of horror and disgust twist across them.

Barricade is try to break out of his paralysis as his younger brother chains him to the floor of a cell. He then watches as Prowl approaches his young lover chained to the floor on the other side of the cell. He tries to yell at Prowl to leave Jazz alone as he watches him squat over Jazz's helm with glee in his dark red optics. He came here to save Jazz, not get caught and watch his brother hurt him. As he watches the events taking place before him Barricade sends nothing but hate through the bond he shares with his brother. He tries desperately to get to Jazz as he hears him beg for Prowl to stop.

"No more! Please! Ah'll be good."

Jazz cries as Prowl once again squats over his helm. He sense another energy field in the room and at first thinks it to be another bot until he realizes he knows that field. He remembers spending many nights and off shifts curled up wrapped in the field while interacting with others at the base or watching movies.

Jazz tries to turn his helm away from the waste coming out of Prowls frame and look for the other con he knows is in the room. He feels one of Prowls servos grab one of his audio horns tightly to keep him from moving his helm. Jazz once again feels tears rolling from his optics at the situation and the feel of the waste reaching his lip plates and down into his fuel tank. He hears as Barricade begins to yell at the mech above him.

"Get away from him, you sorry piece of scrap! I'm going to tear you apart until there is nothing left of your frame!" Barricade screams as he regains control of his frame. He struggles in the chains wrapped around him and watches in desperation as Jazz begins to cry while Prowl just looks at him smirking at his reaction.

Prowl chuckled as he felt the hate his brother was sending him over their bond and he send back his sadistic glee and images of what he planned to do to Jazz - his plans of fragging Jazz and filling his pet's gestation chamber with transfluid before forcing open Jazz's Spark chamber and forcing a Spark merge with his pet to ignite a Sparkling.  
Prowl's chuckling turns into dark laughter as he hears Barricade's screams and threats, gleefully continuing to force his waste into Jazz's mouth and down into his pet's fuel tanks.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere or hurting anybot brother. You'll be staying right there and watching as I use my pet, as I Spark him. And know that the same will happen to you." Prowl purred, letting his glee and anticipatiction fill his field and letting his field batter at his prisoners.

"NO! Barricade yells out as Prowl tells him his exact plans for Jazz. The thought of what Prowl intends to do to Jazz only intensifies his anger and attempts to break the chains, and even more so as as he hears Jazz whimper in fear below his younger brother. 

He doesn't care if he's reacting the way his brother wants him to or not, he has no intention of just sitting here chained to the ground as he watches Prowl abuse Jazz in one of the worst ways imaginable. The fact that Prowl would have had to have some kind of surgery done to do this only increases his hate and disgust at towards the mech he used promise their creators he would protect. 

Barricade watches as Jazz's intake swell slightly from the waste being force down it. He watches as Prowl finally lifts himself up and away from Jazz's faceplate before tilting Jazz's helm towards him.

Jazz can only cry and whimper around the waste being deposited down his intake. He hates the feel of the warm solid mass sliding down to his fuel tanks even more than the feel of the monsters spike sliding in and out of him. He can feel the pure, unadulterated anger seeping out of Barricades field and tries to flinch away it's not directed at him. His optics brighten in fear s Prowl finally pulls away, he keeps telling himself it will only get worse, especially after hearing Prowl's plans for him. Prowl lifts his helm and faces him towards Barricade to make him watch as he struggles to get free of the chains.

"C-Cade!" Jazz calls out softly, hoping to gain his attention.

Prowl grins as his new waste tanks finally empty out and he lifts his aft away from his pet's faceplates, grabbing Jazz's helm and forcing his mouth shut to force him to swallow all the waste. 

Once he was sure Jazz had swallowed the last of his waste, Prowl lifted Jazz's helm so Barricade could see the waste that had smeared across Jazz's lip plates on it's way into Jazz's mouth.

"Look at him Cade. Doesn't he look beautiful like that? He's just a little dump for waste and transfluid now... nothing more than a waste port." Prowl purred darkly before dropping Jazz's helm and moving down between Jazz's spread legs. His interface panel slide back and his spike sprang free pressurizing immediately.

"Watch Cade... watch as I claim and Spark your beloved Jazz, and know that he's mine now. My pet, my fragtoy, my breeder. He will Carry my bitlets and in time..." Prowl's engine gave a heavy roar as he sent images over his bond with his brother, an image of Jazz swollen with bitlets and another of the bitlets when they were older, Jazz being forced to frag and Spark his own bitlets.

Engine revving heavily, Prowl slammed his spike into Jazz's valve, a moan escaping him as he felt a seal give way to his spike.

"Still sealed pet? Well, that just means more pleasure for me... I get the pleasure of your first time and the knowledge that it's me who's going to give you your first overload and spill in you and not my brother." Prowl said with a smirk.

Jazz screams at the top of his vocals as Prowl forces his spike into his valve and breaks the seal like it was nothing. The tears falling from his optics only increase in magnitude as he feels the spike begin to thrust in and out of the virgin valve. 

Without any sort of preparation or natural lubricant all he feels is pain before the spike starts causing tears in the valve lining and energon begins to slick the thrusting. He continues to cry out and whimper as he feels Prowl begins to thrust faster and harder into his already abused valve. He begs for Prowl to stop over and over until he finally just can't say anything and his vocals spit static.

Barricade can only watch in complete horror as Prowl thrusts his spike all the way into Jazz's virgin valve before setting a fast past. He watches as energon begins to leak from the valve and Prowl does nothing more than speeding up and moan in bliss while Jazz begs him to stop.

"Pleasepleaseplease, no more.Ah'll be good, Ah won' fight no more. Please stop it hurts!" Barricade hears as he struggles to break free of the chains and help his lover."Prowl, let him GO! I swear to Primus and Unicron both I will offline you! You won't stand a slagging chance when I break these chance you sorry piece of scrap!" He screams as he manages to snap one of the chains around his leg in half.

Prowl moans in pur bliss at the feeling of energon leaking around his spike as he slams into Jazz over and over. He would have stayed in that feeling of bliss if he hadn't heard the sound of chains snapping.

Frowning, Prowl stopped his thrusting, although his spike was still buried deep in Jazz's valve. He gave Jazz a considering look, before reaching down to touch the collar on his pet. It was the only one he had, since he'd been planning on catching Jazz for vorms. But Barricade was unplanned…

"You promise not to fight anymore pet? You'll do everything I tell you?" Prowl asked even as he started taking off the collar. He could always make another collar if his pet started disobeying again, but for now the collar was needed to keep Barricade under control.

Pulling out of Jazz's valve and standing, Prowl moved over to Barricade. He made sure to let Cade get a good look at his spike, fully pressurized, leaking pre-fluids, and dripping with Jazz's energon and a tiny bit of lubricant, before he strapped the collar around Barricade's neck cables and activated it, giving Barricade a good zap to make him still.

Then Prowl moved back over to Jazz and knelt before slamming his spike in his pet's valve again and once more beginning the brutal pace, moaning as he did so. 

He could feel his charge building, his spike swelling as he approached overload... and with a final thrust and a roar, Prowl slammed all the way into Jazz's valve, forcing open the gestational seal and burying the tip of his spike into his pet's gestation chamber s he pumped his thick, hot, charged transfluid into the chamber.

As he overloaded, Prowl clawed at Jazz's chestplates, eager to get to his pet's Spark and merge with Jazz so he could ignite a Sparkling within that gorgeous chassis.

"Open up pet, or I'll tear you open." Prowl purred darkly, his anticipation flickering through his field as well as his dark pleasure at the knowledge his brother was being forced to watch as his lover was claimed.

Jazz can only nod his helm and whimper at Prowl's questions. He'll do whatever he wants so long as the pain stops. Jazz cries out as the spike invading his valve is suddenly removed. He feels the collar removed from his neck before watching Prowl walk over to Barricade and wrap it around his neck cables. 

Once Prowl has the collar secure Jazz watches him walk back over to where he lays on the ground with his legs spread wide. Jazz whines at the feel of Prowls spike once again entering his sore valve. He cries out softly as Prowl beings thrusting in and out of his valve at the same pace as before until he suddenly hits something in his valve that begins to numb the pain and change it to something else. He gasps loudly as Prowl thrusts deep and punctures the seal to his gestation chamber before feeling what is obviously his warm, thick transfluid being deposited inside him. 

He gasps out at the feel as it somehow eases a bit of the pain from earlier within his valve. Jazz immediately obeys the command to open his chestplates in fear of more pain if he does not comply.

Barricade can only watch as Prowl once again thrusts in and out of Jazz's valve. The sharp pain from the collar leaves him slightly dazed until he begins to hear Jazz cry out in something other than pain before watching his younger brother overload inside his lover and demand he opens his chesplates. 

Barricade watches in awe as he gets to see the bright aqua colored light that makes up Jazz's spark before watching Prowl open his own chesplates in eager anticipation.

Prowl smirks as he hears Jazz's cries change from ones of pain to ones of pleasure, and at his command Jazz quickly opens his chestplates.

Prowls own chestplates open even as he continues flooding Jazz's gestation chamber with transfluid and the light from his dark violet Spark spills across Jazz's faceplates while Prowl's servo almost gently caresses Jazz's aqua Spark.

Then with a grin Prowl leans forward and slams his own Spark into Jazz's forcing his pet into a Sparkmerge and forcing as much energy into his pet's Spark as he can in order to ignite a Sparkling.

Faintly Prowl feels another presence in Jazz's Spark as he forces the merge, and he picks up feeling of first shock and then utter rage, and Prowl pulses his own feelings of satisfaction and 'mine', hoping whoever was on the other end of the obvious bond picked them up. Because Jazz was his, and nothing would change that.

He finally pulled back from the merge when he felt his pet's gestation tank becoming overly full, Jazz's abdomen swelling with how much had been pumped into him, and smirked when he saw the tiny orb circling his pet's Spark.

"Perfect. You see this brother. He truly belongs to me now. He Carries my Sparkling next to his Spark, it is me only he shall Carry for. Unless Ricochet demands to have use of him... then I'll have to let Rico breed him." Prowl said as he pulled away from Jazz and turned toward Barricade.

"Now it's your turn brother."

Jazz cries out as Prowls spark connects with his own. He can feel as Prowl slams energy into his spark in order to create a sparkling. While he takes his spark Prowl begins thrusting into his valve again.   
He gasps as the new feeling increases as the merge progresses until he starts to keen and cry out loudly before going limp in his bonds as he overloads for the first time.   
He hears Prowl moan and chuckle above him as he continues the merge. Jazz feels it when he feels his adopted sire react over their bond at Prowls presence in his spark and begins to attack him violently until Jazz cries out in pain from the stimulation. 

As the merge continues he feels anger coming from the presence of a bond he has long kept blocked so as to keep who he really is hidden. He cries out at the loss and sudden empty feeling as Prowl pulls out of his valve and removes his spark from his own. He watches as Prowl says something to Cade that he can't really understand at the moment while he walks over to him.

Barricade thrashes in his chains as he watches Prowl finish the merge with Jazz before walking over to him.

"I swear I'll offline you for this Prowl, and you'll never see it coming." He yells before Prowl suddenly stops at the sound of a door slamming above them and loud yelling.

Prowl chuckled as Barricade threatened him, watching his brother closely as he trailed hi clawed digits over Cade's faceplates. He had to draw back as he heard the door slam open in his berth room quarters, an angry yell, calling his name.

"Prowl! Git yer aft out' here now! How dare ya make a claim on MAH Twin!" Prowl heard Ricochet scream and Prowl vented, making his way to the door of the cell and opening it. He came faceplate to faceplate with an angry Ricochet.

"Hello Ricochet. I'm taking it you didn't get our Lord Prime's notice that the Con I captured is your Twin and I have Prime's permission TO claim your Twin? He's mine Rico, although Prime has ordered me to let you... play with him and breed him if you wish to." Prowl said, and Ricochet growled in displeasure. Prowl smirked.

"I have, something that may make up for me claiming Rebound, if you don't mind sharing. My half-clocked brother decided to try and break in and get your twin back. I hear you happen to like Cade... and Rebound happens to be his lover. How best to hurt both of them then for you to Sark my older brother?" Prowl asked, leading Ricochet into the cell.

Ricochet's optics lit up as he saw Cade and he smirked.

"I'll let Rebound go... if I can Spark him."  
Ricochet said pointing at Barricade, and Prowl grinned darkly.

"Why don't we both Spark him. His screams as we both take him..." Prowl's engine' revved. "Would be delicious."

Ricochet's own engine revved and he nodded, walking toward Cade as his interface panel slid back and his spike pressurized.

"Prepare yourself Cade... to Carry my Sparkling."  
Prowl chuckled.

"And if you need to empty your waste tanks when we're done, your brother's tanks have been replaced so he's now forced to process waste. Feel free to use him."

Barricade can't believe he just heard that Jazz is Ricochet's twin. He remembers hearing that he had one, but that he went missing along time ago. 

Everyone just assumed he offlined himself or something and the frame was never found.

"Touch me and I'll rip your spikes from your frames and throw them to a pack a turbohounds you sick freaks! Same things goes if I see you touch Jazz again, you sorry pieces of scrap!" Barricade growls as he struggles in the chains wrapped around his frame. 

Like frag is letting geither of them touch him, not when he needs to protect Jazz. He needs to stay strong in order to break them both out of here. 

Barricade just glares at his brother and Ricochet as they walk towards him with grins on their faces.

Prowl and Ricochet both chuckled, especially when Prowl activated the collar on Barricade once more, giving the Con an even bigger shock than the first one he'd received.

"I'd like to see you try Con." Prowl smirked a/and leaned close to Cade.

"You wanna know how I got my pet to submit to me in the first place Cade? He was feisty when he first on lined, refusing to do what I wanted... but all I had to do was threaten to capture one of the Cons, namely you, and he submitted to me. Began sucking my spike right away like a good little pet. Do I need to capture another one of the Cons to make you behave? Maybe that little Praxian the Cons rescued from the ruins of Praxis hat you took in as your adopted Sparkling? Should I capture him and start fragging him?" Prowl whispered and Ricochet cackled as he pulled Barricade toward the middle of the room and chained him so both Autobots would have access to him.

Ricochet then tore off Cade's interface panel and began probing at Cade's valve. His optics lit up when he hit a seal.

"Hey Prowl! He's still sealed!"

Barricade tenses at Prowls threat to hurt his little Blue. He would never forgive himself if they hurt him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Barricade yells while wincing at the feel of his interface panel being torn off. He doesn't give two Autobots the satisfaction of hearing him cry out from the pain, he's been through a lot worse anyway. Barricade looks over to where Jazz is laying offline on the ground with energon, transfluid and lubricant leaking from his valve and prepares himself for what's about to happen to him. He gasps as one of Ricochet's digits enters and probes his valve.

"So what if I'm sealed. I'm not some piece of scrap whore like you are. I like waiting for the right mech or femme to come along, court them properly, bond and start a nice little family. Too bad I can't say the same about you, ya no good emotionless drones!"

Prowl chuckled and began molesting his older brother's door wings.

"How 'bout this Cade... I'll leave your little bitlet alone if you submit. You do what we tell you, and I'll leave your precious little survivor alone." Prowl whispered in Cade's audio, nibbling on it as he did. 

A smirk Cade couldn't see crossed Prowl's faceplates. Prowl may have promised to leave the Praxian survivor alone, but Ricochet hadn't and once Barricade gave in, Prowl would make sure Rico knew the Youngling was open game to him. 

And if Rico actually did catch the Youngling... Prowl wouldn't mind taking some enjoyment with his frame.

Both Autobots frown when Cade calls them whoresand continues insulting them and Prowl's engines growl before he digs his sharp claws into Cade's sensitive doorwings.

"Shut your vocalizor scrap heap. I'll have you know that only ONE bot has had my valve, and that is Lord Prime himself. No not tells Prime no when he wants to frag, and besides, it's an honor it have the Prime himself take ones seals." Prowl snarled while Ricochet huffed.

"And you can't go calling me a whore. I've only fragged bots, not been fragged. Still have my seal. I WAS saving it for when I found my Twin and was going to let him break it... but seeing as the slagger ran off and became a Con, I'll have Sire do it." Ricochet said before both Autobots smirked.

"As for a family..." Prowl started.

"You'll be starting one soon enough. We'll fill you up with transfluid and get you nice and Sparked, don't you worry." Ricochet finished as h stood and positioned his spike in front of Cade's valve. 

Behind him, Prowls spike began pressing against his brother's valve, feeling Ricochet's spike pressing in with him. Both gave a groan and then with a snap of their hips, buried their spikes all the way into Cade's valve, savoring the feeling of their spikes rubbing against each other and Cade's seal shreading as they ripped into his valve.

Barricade grunts from the force of having the two Autobots thrust into his virgin valve and break his seal. He won't give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He does not give them the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Barricade can feel as the lining in his valve tears and energon begins to slick his valve and ooze out around the spikes thrusting in and out in rapid succession.

"L-Like I'm going to believe that. Your forgetting I know you Prowl. The second I have my back turned and stop paying attention you'll go after Blue even if you don't do it yourself."

He feels his frame tenses as the two mechs just laugh and continue to thrust brutally into his once virgin valve. All he has to do is endure this until they slip up and he can get Jazz and himself out of here or the Con's stage a rescue. He knows they will slip up eventually so long as he and Jazz play their parts and do as they are told, but just 'cuz he's going to obey them doesn't mean he isn't about to put up a fight.

Prowl chuckled as he thrust into his brother, nibbling on Barricade's neck cables as he did so.

"Now why would you think that brother dear? Do you really think you know me? If you did, you would have known I have been after your lover for vorns now and you would have protected him better." Prowl purred and Rico shot him a dark look.

:I didn't know he was Rebound.: Prowl told Rico over a private comm as he saw the look and Rico nodded.

Both started thrusting into Barricade's valve faster, the combination of Cade's hot energon leaking over their spikes and the fraction of their spikes rubbing against each other building their charge up fast. 

Both gave a snarl when it finally peaked and they slammed their spikes all the way into Barricade's valve, forcing Barricade's gestational seal open and shoving the tips of their spikes into his gestational chamber before they finally overloaded. 

While Ricochet gave a low whine of pleasure, Prowl snarled and bit into the neck cables he'd been nibbling on until he drew energon , his door wings fluttering behind him in dark pleasure at the knowledge he was Sparking his own brother with his bitty.

Releasing Barricade's neck cables and ignoring the energonthat flowed from them, Prowl reached around to the front of Cade's chassis and caressed thee seam of his chestplates.

"Open up brother... or we'll rip you open." Prowl rumbled and Ricochet laughed, his claws flexing.

"Oh please... just let me rip him open! I want to hear him scream!" Ricochet said with a dark grin before he began working his claws into the seams and began prying Barricade's chestplates open as slowly and painfully as he could.

"Scream for me love... scream!"

"Ghh" Barricade grunts as the two mechs raping him force their way into his gestation chamber. He feels as their transfluid starts to fill his chamber. He quietly cries out in pain as Ricochet rips open his chestplate.

"NO!" Barricade yells as he tries to keep his chestplates shut tight and locks them. He can't let either of them near his spark, there is no telling what they could learn about the con's even from something as small as a shallow merge. He knows too much as one of the commanders of the Decepticons here are very few secrets he doesn't know that the Autobots would be unlikely to learn about. Barricade begins to once again struggle in the chains as he attempts to ignore the pain coming from his valve and neck cables.

Ricochet snarls angrily and starts to really rip into Barricade's chestplates.

"Fragging Con! He's locked his chestplates!" Rico snarls out and Prowl frowns, his optics narrowing as he starts thinking of a way to make his brother open his chestplates. It's only when he feels the last of his transfluid pumping into Barricade that he hits upon an idea and with a smirk he violenyptly jerks out of Cade's valve ignoring the almost inaudible whine of pain his action brought. 

Circling around Barricade, Prowl caught Ricochet's servo's as the Autobot continued trying to tear open Barricade's chestplates, forcing them back and pressing his own chestplates against Barricade's, his claws resting on the energon slick chestplates of his brother as he met Barricade's optics.

:Open your chestplates Barricade. If you don't I promise you, I WILL go after little Blue... and once I capture him, I will have the same thing done to him that I did to Jazz, his fuel tanks replaced so he can only process waste, before stringing him up in the Autobot rec room for any bot to use for their pleasures. But if you retract your chestplates, I promise you your bitty will come to no harm.: Prowl speaks over their bond, sending images along with his words so Barricade understands exactly what he plans if he doesn't surrender. 

He also sends a sense of promise that he will not go back on his word, either his promised to capture Blue if Cade doesn't surrender or the promise to ensure the Youngling comes to no harm if he does surrender. It's the only reason he chose to speak over the bond instead of out loud... there's no lying in a bond.

:Open up Cade. Or do you want little Blue to suffer for your stubbornness?:

Ricochet could only watch in puzzlement, wondering what Prowl was doing that would make Barricade open his chestplates so they could Spark the Con.

:Slaggit Prowl! Don't make me choose between Bluestreak and the con's. Either way he will end up hurt! I just can't let you in and see what I know! Does it mean nothing to you that he is only 15 and the last of our kind? Primus, he's just a kid. What happened to the mech that used to protect others and swear to never hurt another? How can I trust you to even keep your word after everything else you've done, what's one little promise over our bond going to really do to stop you?: Barricade says back through the bond. 

He looks his brother in the optics and hopes he would see reason and understand. Hopes that his brother will relent and leave Bluestreak alone, show the mech that he was before the slagging war. The one that cared about his family and the mechs and femmes around him. 

He gasps in pain as he feels Ricochet push his claws into one of his arms in his impatience for his chestplates to open.

Prowl smirked and laughed.

:Don't make you choose? Brother dear, you do know that I could have torn apart the shields we built vorns ago if I wanted secrets on the Cons, correct? The fact that Prime doesn't know what you know means that I still have SOME respect for our relationship. If it will get you to open your chestplates, I'll merge with you just before Rico does so he can't get to the secrets you wish to protect. I also won't try and get them myself. And as for the mech that used to protect others... he deactivated when Praxus fell. Did you feel my pain over the bond brother, when Praxus was attacked? My Spark was guttering that orn... I would have deactivated if Ratchet hadn't found me and brought me back here. My Spark went out three times on him, but he saved me.: Prowl's optics narrowed in fury and he slammed the bond with all his anger and hatred.  
:I was saved by the Autobots, the ones who destroyed our home city-state, while my own brother abandoned me to deactivation! It's because of you that the mech that protected others is deactivated. Now open your chestplates or I'll send Hound out to find you're little Blue now. Or maybe I'll just have him send Mirage... you know he captured the noble spy and your Deception is now enslaved to him through an old noble master/slave enslavement bond Hound enacted. I could just have Hound send Mirage out and get Blue... the spy is still considered a Con, your little one would trust him and follow Raj right to his end.: Prowl ground out over the bond.

Ricochet was getting impatient and he growled moving behind Barricade and starting to dig his claws into the Con's sensitive doorwings.

"Just open up already you fragging Con! Or I'll tear your fragging doorwings off and go satisfy myself with my brother. Prowl offered to let me empty my waste into him, and my waste fluid tanks are starting to get full, so open up before I say forget you and decide to just satisfy myself with him!"

: So be it. But for your information, the reason I never responded was because I was knocked offline by falling debris as I tried to get as many mechs and femmes out of Praxis as I could, including Bluestreak.I had no idea you were even injured until I was brought online by Hook in the medbay and told you were missing and our bond was blocked.: Barricade finally concedes as he unlocks his chest plating and sends the command for his plates to open.

He shudders at the threatening touch to his doorwings and tries to pull them out of the rough grasp only to have Ricochet's claws dig into the plating. As he watches Prowl open his own chestplates he can only shut his optics off and hope his brothers stays true to his word.

Prowl huffed as he opened his own chestplates, his dark violet Spark reaching for Barricade's own amethyst orb.

:It's still your fault.: he told Barricade. :You should have come looking for me the moment you felt my pain. I was hit by one of the first bombs to go off, I lay there for joors waiting for you before I finally started to terminate from the loss of energon. You abandoned me, plain and simple.:

Prowl quickly pressed his Spark into Barricade's in a shallow merge as he spoke over the bond, even as Ricochet quickly moved around Barricade.

"Finally! Hey, I should have gotten first merge!" Rico cried and Prowl snorted.

"For one, he's my brother, first merge is my right. For two, I'm the one that convinced him to open his chestplates, again first merge is mine. And third, me merging first was the only way he'd open his chestplates, he refused to do so if it meant you'd be able to batter his Spark and him not having some protection." Prowl said and Ricochet laughed.

"Oh, and how does he know you're not going to do the same thing?" Ricochet asked even as he started merging his Spark with Barricade's. Prowl gave Rico a flat look.

"I'm his brother. I could have battered his Spark at any time over the forms, but I still have SOME respect for the fact that he's my older sibling." Prowl said before the two of them began forcing as much energy into Cade's Spark as possible to Spark the Con.

Barricade gasps as the two Autobots merge their sparks with their own. He laughed slightly over the bond at the respect comment Prowl aimed at Ricochet.

:You know that doesn't bother him. There is a reason Jazz ran away, while I was unaware he was related to the Prime and Ricochet and new he was close to Ricochet at one point. He left for reasons I won't say now since I don't all of them, but the mech that does treats him better than he ever was here. And I did try looking for you, and then I saw an injured youngling that couldn't have been older than 3 and knew my brother would wnat me to make sure he was safe before I did anything else.: He says before crying out at being bombarded by the dark energy that his brother and Ricochet pulse into the merge. 

Barricade can feel the joy Ricochet is feeling and being able to do this and the prospect of sparking him. While he can tell his younger brother is just as excited with it, he can tell he is annoyed with Ricochet and having to share this moment with him.

Prowl huffed and forced even more energy into Barricade's Spark.

:It doesn't t matter why Jazz left or how he's treated among you Cons. He's n never leaving here, and neither are you. As for you looking for me... was it worth it? Was that Youngling's function worth mine? Is he still online, or in the end did he deactivate anyways?: Prowl questioned as he continued assaulting his brothers Spark with energy, Ricochet doing the same.

They both pulled back after a good servoful of minutes, preening when they saw two little orbs circling Barricade's Spark.

"There. Can't wait to see you swell up with our bit ties." Prowl purred while Ricochet rumbled, glancing at Jazz.

"Hey Prowl, that offer to let me empty my waste fluid tanks into my bro still open? My tanks are full and I need to empty them bad." Ricochet questioned as he shifted in discomfort.  
Prowl grinned as he pressed Cade's chestplates closed.

"It sure is. Go ahead and use him. Although..." Prowl looked at Jazz's off lined form and chuckled. 

"You may have to force him back online. If you start emptying your waste down his intakes, he should online to keep himself from choking." Prowl said.

Ricochet nodded and moved over to Jazz, shoving his spike into Jazz's mouth and down the Autobot's intake before opening his waste fluid tanks and beginning to empty himself down Jaz's intakes.

:If I regretted saving him than I would be regretting having a son. While I regret losing you as a brother because of my actions, I will never regret saving Bluestreak when I saw him with a missing leg, doorwing, and calling out for his creators 'cuz he was scared.

Jazz online suddenly to the feel of something invading his intakes before he begins to choke. He tries to pull away from whatever it is only to feel a clawed servo on the back of his helm and an audio horn to keep him still. He cries out as he feels waste fluid once again flowing into his mouth and down his intake.

The field of the mech holding his helm contains dark glee focused on what the mech is doing to Jazz. He can only try to pull away to see the bot doing this to him only to hear dark laughter above him. Jazz quickly realizes it's not Prowl's spike in his intake and forcing him to swallow his waste fluid, but another mech that he hasn't been around in a very long time. He opens his end of the long closed off bond and gets hit with a mass of different emotions of which anger is the most prominent.

Prowl looked at Barricade with narrowed optics before huffing.

:Well, I hope you're happy, because first you lost your brother and now you're losing your son. You're never going to see him again, not unless you want him to wind up here at Rico's tender mercies.:  
Prowl told his brother.

While he would have enjoyed using the little Con that had caused his brother to abandon him, Prowl had already promised through the bond he wouldn't let harm befall the Youngling, and he was going to keep that promise. He wouldn't touch the Youngling, and would... protect Bluestreak to a certain extent.

Ricochet moaned as he felt Jazz choking on his spike as he spilled his waste fluid down his brother's intakes, forcing Jazz to swallow it all as his waste fluid tanks slowly emptied into Jazz's fuel tanks. His optics widened lightly when he felt his bond with his brother open and he immediately slammed his twin with all his anger, possessiveness, sadistic glee and pleasure.

"Welcome back online brother. Now be a good waste port and drink down all my waste fluids. My waste fluid tanks are rather full and you're the nearest waste port" Ricochet purred as he continued dumping his waste down Jazz's intakes.

:At least he's safe.: Barricade says over the bond. Even knowing he will most likely never see him again, he is just happy Bluestreak will be safe and not have to go through what is happening to him and Jazz.

Jazz cries out around the spike in his throat as Ricochet bombards their bond with dark emotions. He wasn't ready for him to send anything back over through their bond, laugh maybe but not send anything to him. Jazz sends back the only emotions he can feel at the the time right back: sadness, fear, betrayal, and hopelessness. He wants none of this and just wants to forget all of this is happening. 

Jazz doesn't know how much more of this he can take, it's all too much. He can sense Barricades field and notices it contains a sense of resignation like he has accepted whats happened and no longer wants to fight it. Jazz tries to pull away from his twin as he begins thrusting in and out of his intake rapidly.

Prowl nodded, picking upthe resignation in his brother's field. At least Cade had finally given in to his fate. But to be sure, Prowl was going to make sure his brother could never leave... and it would have the added bonus of Cade never being able to bond to Jazz either.

Prowl smirked before turning his attention to his pet and fellow Autobot, sending one last thing over the bond.

:And he will stay so, as long as I can help it. I did promise after all brother, and I will keep it.:

Ricochet laughed as Jazz cried out around his spike, the vibrations of his cries making Rico moan in pleasure as he continues forcing his waste fluid into his brother's fuel tanks. He growls when he gets emotions back from Jazz and slams his younger brother with utter rage and sick delight.

:Betrayal brother? How dare you feel betrayed! You abandoned me, abandoned Sire! YOU betrayed US. You're getting what you deserve you fragging backstabber.: Ricochet growled over the bond before he began thrusting fast and violently into his twin's intake.

"Getting what you deserve, and you're going to swallow it all." Rico said out loud as he continued forcing his waste down his twin's intake. But now he was also working himself toward overload, his charge building fast due to his brother's cries and the vibrations around his spike. Soon Jazz would be forced to swallow his transfluid along with his waste fluid.

:you abandoned and betrayed me first with your actions and pushing me away. If this is what makes you happy than fine.: Jazz says before trying to suck on the spike pounding away at his intakes.

He knows trying to talk to his brother is a lost cause, just like it was when he disappeared. He knows how his brother feels about him leaving, its why he closed off the bond in the first place. Jazz starts to whimper around his twins spike as his mouth and intakes start to get sore and hurt from the treatment. He does not beg or cry for Ricochet to stop through the bond, he knows it wouldn't work, but only make the treatment worse.

Barricade can only watch as Jazz is forced to suck his brothers spike. The look in Jazz's optics show his emotions just as much as his field and he can't help but feel sympathy for him. Jazz never deserved any of this, not after everything he has already had to put himself through.

:Prowl, I know what I have to say doesn't matter much for you, but try not to hurt him too much. He's already suffered enough from his own family, he doesn't need you to help them.: He says staring at his brother imploringly. He doesn't care about himself, but if he can help Jazz he will do whatever he can with what he has available.

Ricochet snarled, his thrusts getting harsher and starting to tear at Jazz's intakes.

:Sire always cared for you more! What else was I to do, treat you like a Sparkling? It was either push you away and let you be your own mech or cling to you and treat you like a Sparkling! Maybe I should have treated you like a Sparkling, it would have at least kept you with Sire and I!: Ricochet snarled over the bond, his engine snarling in pleasure as Jazz attempted to suck on his spike. His brother's delicious whimpers and the vibrations the cause finally drive him to overload and he slams his spike completely down Jazz's intakes as he pumps both his waste fluid and transfluid into his brother's fuel tanks.

"Yesssssss... there we go brother... be a good little waste port and drink it all down." He hisses.

Prowl narrows his optics as he looks between his brother and Ricochet as he's forcing Jazz do swallow his waste fluid, thrusting his spike down Jazz's intakes violently. Finally he gives a nod to Barricade, if only because he just got his pet's intakes fixed.

"Rico, be more gentle. I just got his intakes fixed, I doubt Ratchet will be happy if he has to repair them again." Prowl said and Ricochet snarled as he pumped his fluids down Jazz's intakes.

"Shut up Prowl. If Ratchet has a problem with it, he can take it up with Sire. This little slagger is paying the least of his crimes, torn intakes should be the least of his worries when he abandoned the Autobots, abandoned Sire!" Ricochet growled and Prowl growled back at him.

"Yes, but I highly doubt Lord Prime will like it if you cause him to lose the Sparkling he now Carries. Prime and I both have plans for the bitlet Rico, so be more gentle!"

As he snapped at Ricochet, Prowl shifted, feeling something leaking down the new tubing leading to his aft port. He frowned, hoping nothing was damaged... his tanks were getting full again, he'd see Ratchet later.

: He only called for me to try and get me to kill innocent mechs and femmes. He didn't call for ya cuz he knew you'd do it in a sparkbeat! Ya know how Ah feel about tha kinda stuff, ah neveh liked hurtin others an ah still dont! Ah just couldnt do it no more so Ah ran. Besides Rico, did you or sire even try looking for me when ah went missing?: jazz says over the bond before crying in pain around the spike in his intake.   
He can feel new cuts starting to form and they only makes the pain worse. He tries to pull away as Ricochet overloads and the cuts start to sting. Jazz begins to whimper around the spike in his intake.   
He flinches as he hears Prowl and Rico start to yell worried that they would Involve him and he would end up hurt. Jazz watches out the corner of his optics as Barricade looks at Prowl imploringly.

Barricade vents in relief as he watches Prowl argue with Ricochet until he finally gives in. He was beginning to worry that Jazz wouldn't be able to handle it much longer without breaking down and begging Ricochet to stop, granted he could have already been doing so over the bond.

:i know you didn't do it for either of us, but thank you for stopping him.:

Barricade watches as Prowl looks at him oddly before getting a gleam in his optics.

Ricochet snorted.

:Sire wanted you to grow up. The same reason I pushed you away. You were such a Sparkling. And I was always looking for you. You're mine little brother... although it seems Sire has seen fit to give you to Prowl.: Ricochet growled back over the bond as he felt his waste fluid tanks finally emptying out and his overload die down.

He pulled back so the last of both fluids flooded Jazz s mouth before pulling his spike out of his brother's mouth and tucking his spike away.

"Thanks for the use of my brother Prowl. I'll be back to use him another time." Ricochet said as he walked out of the cell.

:You're right, I didn't do it for either of you. I just didn't want Rico damaging my pet. And I wanted him out of here as fast as possible.: Prowl growled to Barricade as he glared after Ricochet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and spaced out the last two chapters. I'm not good with paragraphs, so please forgive me if I didn't do them right. This is still unbetaed. On another note, some new tags have been added.
> 
> One last note... the tag 'slave bond'... I'm not sure if someone else has come up with slave bonds, but this type of slave bond is purely my creation. IT involves using the transfluid and waste from one's frame to force someone's Spark to 'imprint' on the one who wants to be the 'master'. More notes on the slave bond at the bottom.

As soon as Ricochet was gone, Prowl quickly closed the door to the cell before turning to Jazz.

"I hope your fuel tanks aren't full pet, because your not done yet. And I think your waste fluid tanks should be getting full about now, so we're going to empty them." Prowl said with a snicker.

Grabbing Barricade, Prowl gave his brother a low shock to keep him from struggling before unchaining him and dragging him over to Jazz. Forcing Cade down between Jazz's spread legs, he forced his brother's mouth over Jazz's spike before rechaining Cade in that position and then climbing over Jazz's faceplates, squatting over his pet's mouth.

"Open up pet." Prowl commanded, and once Jazz had obeyed, even though he'd done so with a whimper, Prowl allowed his aft port to snap open. He was surprised when, instead of the pure solid waste, an almost liquid-like solid waste start flood out of his waste port and spilling into Jazz's mouth. Surprised though he was, Prowl chuckled.

"Swallow it down pet. And be a god pet and start emptying your waste fluid tanks before I just hack you and force you to start emptying them." Prowl ordered.

Jazz could only whimper as Prowl once again started to empty his waste tank into his own intake. This time even worse than the last. For some reason even Prowl seemed unaware of his waste was coming out in a liquid like form making the experience even worse than before. To make matters worse Prowl was forcing him to release his waste fluid into Barricades intake. Jazz can sense Barricade sending waves of comfort through his energy field in order to reassure him and let him know that it's okay. Jazz feels tears start to fall from his optics in shame as he finally let's his waste fluid flow into Barricade. He doesn't want this, he just wants to go and curl up with Cade or his adopted creator and cry his optic out until he can't cry anymore. His brother thinks he belongs to him, or should, but what he doesn't know was that their sire had plans to give him to Prowl all along for being one of his best and most trusted soldiers. The Prime never had any intention of actually letting the twins stay together once they were of age. 

Barricade cringes as Jazz's waste fluids enter his intake. He feels it in Jazz's field as he finally breaks down and cries around the waste being forced down his intake. He can't help but want to just lift Jazz into his arms and hold him as he feels Jazz's field go crazy with a multitude of different emotions. Instead he does his best to help Jazz the only way he can, with his field, he sends all the care and love he feels for him and reassures him as best he can that everything is going to be okay and that the two of them will make it out of this, they just need to stay strong. He takes one of his servos and uses it to rub along Jazz's side as best he can.

Prowl purred in delight as his seconary waste tanks emptied into Jazz's intake. His tanks were much quicker to empty this time because the contents were practically liquid, not that he really cared. Although he was sure the taste was horrible, and that Jazz was miserable, both of which made Prowl giddy.

"Get used to it pet. While you were in stasis Ratchet commed me an notified me that it would take a groon or so (about a week) for my new secondary waste tanks to settle into my systems and until then they would need to be emptied every couple joor. So get used to swallowing my waste, because you're going to be getting a lot of it for the next groon. After that it should only be once an orn." Prowl said with a smirk before looking at Barricade.

"And don't think I'm done with you brother. Just because I promised to make sure your bitty is safe doesn't mean you are. If fact, you're going to suffer... I'm going to ensure you can never bond to your beloved Jazz. My pet is MINE, and you will never be able to have him once I'm done with you."

Jazz can only gag at the taste of the waste fluid as he is forced to swallow it down his intake. He tries to stop the flow of tears knowing it's most likely just making Prowl happy to see them. Jazz focuses on Barricade and tries to use his field as an anchor to ignore everything else going on around him. He wants this all to stop with his entire being and at Prowls words he knows that will never happen and that he will never be happy again. 

Barricade does his best to help Jazz through this farce of a "feeding". He knows it can't be easy for him and while he is being forced to take Jazz's waste fluids he knows this is nothing compared to what Jazz is being forced to take. Barricade continues to reassure Jazz as much as he can that everything is going to be okay. He ignores his brothers words in favor of keeping Jazz as calm as possible and to try getting him to stop crying all while beginning to suck his spike.

When his secondary waste tanks are finally emptied, Prowl allows his aft port to close and he stands. He frowns when he sees Barricades hollowed cheek plates, a sign that his brother is sucking on his pet's spike.  
Narrowing his optics, he sends a low jolt through Barricade's collar.

"Did I tell you to suck my pet's spike brother? No, I didn't. This isn't supposed to be pleasurable for him. The only one that's supposed to be getting any pleasure here is me." Prowl growls before he quickly unchains Barricade, flips him onto his back (making sure to scrape the sensitive doorwings against the ground as he slams Cade onto his back), and chains him down once again before the jolt can wear out.

Then Prowl is digging his claws into Barricade's chestplates, a smirk on his faceplates.

"Open up brother. Or I'll hack you and open them myself." He told Barricade before looking at Jazz. "And you watch closely pet. Watch as I enslave your beloved to my will, and make it so he can NEVER bond to you."

"C-Cade!" Jazz cries out as he watches Prowl activate the collar around Barricades neck. He remembers first hand how painful it could be and the fact that he had he doorwings scrape against the ground doesn't help. "S-stop. please, ya promised if Ah did what ya wanted ya wouldn't hurt 'im. Ah'm beggin ya please stop!" Jazz says as tears continue to stream down his faceplates in waves. "Ya promised.." Jazz says quietly before for his sobs overcome him and static emits from his vocalizer. Everything hurts and he just wants this all to stop, he doesn't care anymore. 

"jazz, listen to me. It's alright, sweetspark. I'm alright. I will be fine, but you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself like that." Barricade calls out as he watches sob and try to get to him. Barricade just glares at Prowl as he watches his young lover break down in tears and sobs to the point of spitting static. He tries to sed pulses of reassurance through his field and to Jazz, but nothing he does seems to be calming him down. Barricade knows that if Jazz doesn't stop soon he's going to make himself sick and purge, which will only make things worse than they already are.

Prowl gave a dark laugh as he continued prying at Barricade's chestplates for a few moments before he stopped and unwound his data cable from his wrist.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt him pet. Just enslave him. It's not exactly a painless process, true, but in the end it will save him a lot of pain. Or would you rather I keep the collar on him and control him the same way I was controlling you? You remember that first shock pet. I can keep giving him those for the rest of his existence, or he can suffer a few moments of pain and then be free of pain and the collar forever." Prowl said as he reached toward the data port just where his spinal strut and helm met.

"Now open your chestplates brother, or I'll tear your firewalls apartand force them open. And just so you know... the one that has been slipping into the Deception database and hassling Soundwave? The one he can't identify? I know he knows Blaster's hacking ID intimately... but the ID Soundwave hasn't been able to identify... is me. So open up before I do to you what I did to that rookie Soundwave was teaching. I hear they never got his processors straightened out after I tore his firewalls apart."

Prowl snickered before tossing a look back at Jazz.

"Oh, and pet... if you purge, I'll make you clean it up with your glossa. So calm yourself before you not only make yourself sick, but you end up stressing the bitty you now Carry. I'll be very angry if you end up losing the bitlet because you overstressed yourself over this scrapheap. He doesn't concern you anymore. Your only concern should be your Master my pet."

Barricade can only glare at his brother as he unlocks his chestplates, he knows there really isn't much point in fighting, not only will it make things easier on himself, but help with Jazz's stress levels. 

: Prowl you are not helping the situation. If you haven't noticed your stupid slagging threats are only making things worse! Your words and actions are only making him worse!: He says as he tries to calm Jazz with his field. He does not doubt what Prowl is saying that he will do if Jazz doesn't stop and calm down. 

"Jazz, you need to try and calm down, your going to hurt yourself and that new little bitty. We both know you don't want to do that. I'm fine. Take deep vents, remember what Hook showed you to do when you get like this? Deep vents, relax your struts, and imagine yourself in somewhere you feel safe and repeat." 

Jazz can only try to nod his helm as he does what Barricade said to do. He's just so scared and tired. He doesn't know what to do anymore, just that he can't do this. everything hurts; his tanks, intakes, helm, spark, even his vocalizer. He tries to send his distress through his field to the two mechs in the cell with him, but nothing seems to be working. Jazz tries to even his vents and relax, but it's so hard. He even tries to imagine hiself back at the Decepticon base with his uncle and the others wrapped in their warm fields and laughter. At least he tries until he starts to remember where he is and what's been happening to him the entire time, including what his brother forced him to do.

Prowl smirked as Barricade finally unlocked his chestplates. He utterly ignored what Barricade said over their bond as he quickly stratled his brother's chassis and allowed his interface panel to slide back, his pike pressurizing right into Barricade's Spark. A moan escaped Prowl as he felt the energy of his brother's Spark crackling around his spike and he gave a few shallow thrusts into the orb of energy his spike was buried in, enjoying the pain that was flashing through his brother's energy field.

The energy of Barricade's Spark crackling over Prowl's spike quickly drove his charge up and he gave a snarl as it finally peaked, opening his waste fluid tanks the moment he felt his transfluid spilling from his spike and forcing both fluids into his brother's Spark.

"There we go brother. Now you're mine just as much as my pet is. Do you feel it brother? Do you feel your Spark imprinting on me, enslaving you to me and making it so your Spark will never be able to accept another?"  
Prowl purred as he spiled himself into Barricade's Spark, but he made sure not to empty too much waste fluids into hidps brother's Spark. He needed plenty of the fluid for what he planned to do next... just the thought of what he panned to do had him leering at Jazz out of the corner of his optics.

Barricade can only grunt at the feeling of his spark bonding to Prowls own. The entire time Prowl is fragging his spike he does his best to ignore the pain and focus on Jazz who is venting heavily over the sobbing. 'This isn't good... His spark can't handle this amount of stress to his frame.' Is all he can think as he watches Jazz continue to sob and even begin to shake in the bonds holding him to the ground. He can see as energon starts to form from where the chains are wrapped around his wrists and ankles. 

Jazz can feel the spark in his just pulse rapidly to fast for him to keep track. He continues to sob as he watches Prowl frag Barricades spark, which only causes him to sob harder. He can feel pain and a warm liquid that must be his own energon seep down his servos and pedes from where the chains are cutting into his wrists and ankles and only makes him sob harder. He begins to feel a searing pain in his spark, pain that is too hard to describe and makes one think they are about to offline, before screaming as loud as he can with his damaged vocalizers. His screaming and thrashing only gets worse as the pain in his spark increases to unimaginable levels until he begins to beg for it all to stop and for Primus to just offline him already.

Barricade can only stare in horror as he watches Jazz scream and thrash in pain while begging to be offlined.

Prowl smirked as he felt Barricade's Spark bind to his, enslaving his brother to his will. At least he was smirking until he heard his pet's sobs change to screams and Jazz began thrashing causing his chains to rattle nd his bindings to dig deeper into him. Prowl whirled around, doorwings raised and flared, and he hissed as he lunged away from Barricade and toward Jazz. As he lunged, Prowl forced his waste fluid tanks to stop emptying and his chestplates snapped open.

Prowl knew what was happening. He'd seen it a few times back before Praxus fell, it was impossible to forget. Straddling his pet to keep his still, Prowl quickly forced open Jazz's chestplates in hopes that he could still save the newspark. He snarled in anger when he saw the little life he'd just ignited in his pet flicker out justas he opened Jazz's chestplates.

:Prowl! What the Pit are you doing to my twin?:

:Prowl, I told you that you could breed and use Rebound as a waste port, not deactivate him!:

Prowl jolted when he got simultaneous comms from both Ricochet and his Lord Prime.

:Ricochet, Lord Prime. I'm not deactivating Rebound my Prime. He's lost the Sparkling. I assure you, he will be punished.:

:Very well. Have fun, and teach him not to lose any more. Those bitties are going to be my army, I won't start for him losing them.:

Prowl grinned as both Prime and Ricochet disconnected and he turned his attention back to his pet.

"I warned you pet. I told you not to lose the bitty. Now I have to punish you. Your punishment will come in two parts...let's get the first part out of the way." Prowl purred before unchaining Jazz and lifting him by his collar fairing, carrying him over to Barricade and forcing his pet's spike into Barricade's mouth and chaining him in that position.

Once his pet was chained, Prowl moved behind Jazz and guided his spike to Jazz's valve, slowly pushing in his pet's abused valve as he searched for one thing in particular. He grinned when he felt it - a small branch off in the valve.

Shifting the angle of his hips so his spike was angled at the branch off, Prowl slammed his hips forward and forced his spike into the small opening. He moaned as he felt energon around his spike - he'd torn his pet open again. The feeling of his spike being so tightly hugged by his pet's valve waste chute only increased Prowl's pleasure.

It wasn't long before he finally forced himself into his let's waste fluid tanks and he quickly opened his own tanks, emptying them into Jazz's.

"Now be a good pet and empty you waste fluid tanks into Cade, just like before." Prowl murmured softly.

"AHHHH." Jazz screamed in pain as Prowl forces his spike into his valve and up the waste chute. He was still in a slight daze from the loss of the sparkling and didn't register the pain until he began to feel energon drip from the valve.He could feel Barricades mouth around his own spike and did his best not to try pulling away and to do what Prowl told him to. Jazz's scared, he could feel the pure, unadulterated anger in Prowls field and knew that he might not get out of this being fully sane or unharmed. He could only shiver in fear as he finally registered what Prowl said. He didn't do anything wrong, he was scared and stressed and his spark just couldn't take it, why is Prowl so mad? He didn't mean to hurt and loose the bitty, he was just in so much pain and scared and tired and didn't know what to do anymore. He was being good and didn't mean to make Prowl mad at him, or anyone else for that matter. He could feel the anger being pulsed at him over the bonds he shared with his brother and sire and could only sob and send feeling of sorrow and apology back. He didn't mean it, he tried so hard not to lose the sparkling, why don't they understand? 

Barricade could only flinch at the feel of Prowls field as Jazz's spike was forced down his intake and Jazz was forced to take his brothers spike in his valve again. He watched as Jazz finally realized the pain in his valve and cried out before succumbing to Prowls demands and released his waste fluid down his intake. Barricade tried not to gag at the taste of the fluid knowing it would hurt Jazz if he heard it. Jazz was already hurting enough and didn't need him to add to that pain.

Prowl grinned as he heard Jazz's scream of pain, relishing the sound and the feeling of it snapping through his pet's field. He heard Cade gag as Jazz gave in and began emptying the waste tat was filling his tanks into Cade's intakes, and Prowl smirked.

Prowl continued emptying his waste fluid into his pet until he finally felt his tanks empty out. Only then did he pull out of Jazz's valve and circle around his pet to straddle Cade's faceplates and press his open chestplates against Jazz's. Then he forced his Spark into his pet's once more, merging with his pet's Spark and bombarding Jazz with twice as much energy as he had the first time. This time though he went further - he forced his Spark deeper into the merge and began forcing a Sparkbond with his pet. Hopefully with the bond in place he'd be able to stabilize the bitlets of force Jazz to calm before the bitlets were lost. Prowl really didn't want to lose anymore bitlets.

As soon as he felt the bond fully form, Prowl pulled back and smirked as he saw two tiny Sparks orbiting his pet's Spark.

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad thing you lost the bitty. Now I get two bitties instead of one. I guess I can reduce the second part of your punishment... instead of watching me rip Cade's doorwings off slowly, I'll just isolate you from him. Finish up pet, and say your good-byes. You won't be seeing much of him for now on." Prowl said as he slowly stood and moved to a door that blended in with the rest of the cell. Opening it, Prowl revealed it led to a deeper area in the cell, and it was practically a torture chamber. This was where he planned to move Barricade.

Jazz can only cry as he feels Prowls spark connect with his own in another spark merge, he doesn't fight it until the dark spark starts to merge deeper with his own and he realizes the Autobot is forcing a sparkbond. He doesn't want a bond with this mech and be forced to feel everything Prowl feels constantly. He doesn't want to feel this mechs emotions as he hurts the mechs and femmes he cares about and consideres family, let alone possibly be forced to watch through the bond as he does so. Jazz tries to bring his spark further away from the one invading his chamber until it has nowhere else to go and is forced to form the bond. He cries out in pain as he begins to feel a connection form between this mech and himself and knowing he has no choice in the matter.

HE begs through the bond forming for Prowl to stop and that he doesn't need to do this, but nothing works and the bond continues to solidify until he feels two new sparks connect to his own and the bond finalize until he knows the mech above him can feel his every emotion and see into his very being. He cries at the words Prowl is saying and the fact that he knows he will not likely ever see Cade again so long as Prowl can help it. 

Jazz tries to ask his master and new mate not to take Barricade away through the bond, but nothing works as he is forced to watch Barricade in Prowls grip as he drags him into a hidden room attached to the cell. He can only shiver and tremble in fear as he sees the blackness of the room and know nothing of what it contains and fears the worst. 

"C-Cade!" 

Barricade growls and attempts to free himself from his chains as is forced to watch as his brother forces a sparkbond on Jazz. He watches in horror as the bond forms and Prowl lifts himself away from Jazz proudly before looking at him and lifting him us and walking towards a spot on the wall before opening a hidden door. 

He struggles in Prowls grip as he is forced into a dark room after Prowl tells Jazz he must say goodbye to him. 

"Prowl I swear I will offline you the first chance I get you sorry piece of scrap! You won't stand a chance when I get free!" He yells as the doors of the hidden room close and he is left with his brother in complete darkness.

Prowl chuckled as he watched Jazz finish emptying his waste tanks into Barricade's intake before he removed his new mate from his brother's frame, ignoring Jazz's pleading over the newly formed bond as he began dragging Barricade to the attached room. He snarl as Barricade struggles in his grip, slamming down on the slave bond he forced on his brother.

"Be still brother, and silence your volcalizer. You should know that off lining mean means your beloved Jazz will offline as well... and if you don't know about the slave bond you now have with me, so will you. I'm your Master brother, your Spark is bound to mine. Deactivating me is deactivating yourself, as well as Jazz and the bitties both of you now Carry." Prowl lectured before chuckling. "Not that you could deactivate me. The bond won't let you. You'll find that you can't raise a servo against me, even to defend youself. Go ahead and try brother."

A smirk crossed Prowl's faceplates as he took off Barricade's collar And tucked it into his subspace before throwing his brother into the furthest corner of the room and turning his back to Barricade, moving for the door. His slave wouldn't be needing the collar, although he might find a use for it again in the future, and he still wanted to play with his new mate.

Opening the door, Prowl walked out and shut it behind him again, locking it. Then he turned to his pet and mate. Jazz was still unchained from when he'd pulled him off Cade, and Prowl gave his pet an appreciative look, eyeing the wounds on his wrists and ankles where the bindings had dug in.

Smirking, Prowl motioned for Jazz to come to him.

"Come here pet. Crawl over here. My spike is dirty pet, you're going to clean it. Put that mouth of yours to good use." Prowl purred.

Barricade throws himself against the door after racing across the room to avoid being trapped in the dark room only to roar in rage as it closes and he feels Prowl's dark glee through their sibling bond. After a short while he leans his back against the door careful of his doorwings as he tries to listen to any sounds that he may hear coming from the cell. Only as he leans his helm against the door does he realize that this entire room must be sound proof seeing as he can hear nothing but his own labored venting. 

Jazz nods and struggles to his knees as he tries to obey Prowls command. He whimpers in fear as he slowly approaches his new mate and opens his mouth allowing his glossa to stick out as he tries to clean Prowls spike. He doesn't want Prowl to hurt him again and tries to clean the spike as best he can before wrapping his lip plates around the tip and sucking gently. He can feel Prowls pleasure through the newly formed bond and does his best to keep it that way. Maybe if he can keep pleasing him and keep him from getting angry he won't hurt him anymore. He cries out around the spike as he feels anger burst from the bond he shares with his adoptive creator. He tries to send back feeling of being okay but something is keeping him from sending out anything to the mech on the other end of the bond. Jazz suddenly hears sounds of explosions and lazerfire from above and starts to shake in fear as Prowl pulls his spike from his intake.

Prowl smirked as Jazz slowly crawled over to him before starting to lick and suck at his spike. He can feel his pet's fear over the new bonds and he allows his pleasure to flow through to his pet. He growls when a burst of anger floods his pet's Spark from another bond, causing Jazz to cry out around his spike, and he quickly blocks off his pet's Spark from all others, smirking when Jazz tried to reassure whoever was angry.

Just as he was getting ready to push his spike deeper into his pet's mouth, the sound of explosions and laze fire came from above and Prowl snarled, pulling his spike out of his pets mouth and tucking it away.

:Prowl! Get up here now! The Decepticons are attacking, no doubt they want their precious Saboteur and Hunter back.: Prime yelled at him over the comms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on the slave bond... in this, it's an old, barbaric Noble's custom to control someone. A slave bond not only forces the 'slave's' Spark to imprint on the 'master', it also allows the Master to control the slave. The slave cannot attack or harm their master, at least not without hurting themselves. If a slave is given an order, they have a hard time defying it.
> 
> Also, since a slave bond imprints the slave to the master, the only way they can Sparkmate bond is to do so to the mate of the master, which then breaks the slave bond to allow the new master to imprint the slave on them because if the master dies, the slave follows because their Spark is bound to the master's.
> 
> A Sparkling or youngling that has a slave bond forced on them can be freed from the slave bond by someone other then the master's mate, but only if someone takes the Sparkling or youngling and forms a Creator/Creation bond with them, breaking all other bonds except sibling bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second new chapter in one day. And more tags are added.

Prowl huffed.

:I hear the fighting Lord Prime. Already on my way.: Prowl told him before looking at Jazz with narrowed optics.

"Stay here pet. Don't you dare move from this spot, or I'll be bringing Mirage in here and making you watch what Hound does to him." Prowl chuckled. "And trust me, you've been getting off easy. Hound had machoist programming installed in his pet so Mirage BEGS for everything that is done to him and more."

With a smirk, Prowl walked out of the cell and quickly made his way toward the battle. It didn't take long for him to reach the main action, all he had to do was follow the sounds of his Lord Prime and Megatron's shouting.  
"...MY Sparkling? Very clever brother, taking in Rebound and hiding him as one of your Deception Saboteurs, but I know that Jazz is Ricochet's twin and now that I have my youngest back he is never leaving. Besides... Prowl seems to be enjoying his new pet and mate, is that not right Prowl?"

Prowl chuckled as he stepped into the open, the battle practically stopping as all the Cons glared at him.

"Oh indeed I am Lord Prime. I punished him for losing the first bitty, but he's Sparked now with two... and Barricade is Sparked with two as well."

Megatron roared in anger at the words emitting from the Autobot second in command. While he may not be capable of offlining this mech for fear of hurting Jazz he has no qualms about severely injuring him. Besides he just needs to hold out and distract the Autobots long enough for his son and his two trinemates to find and free Jazz and Barricade.

"You are a fool brother, allowing your own son to be treated like this. Why do you think he ran away in the first place. He found out about you plan to give him away as a bondmate to your second in command and ran. He was terrified, came to me asking for me to protect him and keep him safe from the very mech he loved and trusted with all his spark as he realized you were no longer the mech he called sire. I remember the orn he came to me like it was just the other orn. My nephew at the age of sixteen came to me in tears because he feared you would hurt him and force him to bond to a mech that scared him and that his own twin would hurt him if he tried to tell him about it. I took him in and protected him to the best of my ability, but I cannot say the same for you." He yells as he charges at the prime and watches as Soundwave attacks Prowl from the corner of hid optics. He just hopes that they were able to get here in time to save his nephew and barricade.

Jazz can only cry in fear as Prowl quickly shoves him away and leaves the cell. He doesn't know what's going on, but he knows it's not good. He tries to stop Prowl from leaving, but nothing he does or says works. He doesn't want to be left alone, not in this room when he is scared and upset. Not when he knows Prowl is leaving and that because of him those he cares about are going to get hurt. He does his best to obey Prowls orders to stay in the spot and position he left him in, but can't help to curl up into as small a ball as possible and cry his optics out. At this rate, he's surprised he even has any tears left to shed.

Prime laughed as he fended off Megatron, easily blocking each attack as he smirked at his furious brother.

"So he knew about that did he? If he had been a proper son he would have accepted his destiny. Rebound is no son of mine, he's nothing but a tool, a means to create an army to defeat you and your Decepticons. I have only one son." Optimus told Megatron as they fought.

Prowl meanwhile, was smirking as he battled Soundwave. His optics were alight with sadistic glee as he countered each attack Soundwave made, at times stabbing at the Con and inflicting deep injuries on him. The entire time, Prowl had his bond with Jazz wide open, forcing Jazz to watch in crystal clear vision every move that was made and injury that was inflicted on his comrade. Eventually Prowl leaned toward Soundwave with a smirk.

"Tell me Soundwave... how's your apprentice doing? The one that had his processor scrambled? He ever recover after I tore through his firewalls in the middle of one of your lessons?" Prowl asked with a smirk before looking at Megatron.

"Hey Megatron! I hope you weren't planning on recovering my mate or brother! I have them someplace that will only open to my Spark signature, and besides... Cade can't leave. Even if you did manage to open the cell and take him, he'd come back to me. I used an old noble slave bond trick on my dear brother... he's enslave to me and my will, and Jazz..." Prowl gave a dark, sadistic laugh. "You Decepticons wouldn't have what it takes to keep him functional now. In order for Jazz to stay online, he needs to process waste for fuel. I highly doubt you have the secondary waste systems that he requires... they have to be specially installed. Give it up Megatron, the two of them are mine."

Prowl heard a snarling engine not far from him and gave a shrug before adding, "Well, mine and Ricochet's. He's responsible for Sparking Barricade alongside me. My brother is Carrying both our bitlets."

Jazz could only keen in distress as Prowl forced him to watch as he fought Soundwave. He begged through their bond for him to stop, but it only caused Prowl to attack harder and more viciously. He watched the look of determination on Soundwaves faceplates as he fought Prowl in fierce combat. His frame tenses in fear as he hears noise coming from above. He curls up even tighter in his ball thinking it's another Autobot that's going to hurt him and Cade.

Megatron watches as out of the corner of his optics he sees Bluestreak prepare to shoot Prime before distracting his brother from the incoming lazerfire. He throws punch after punch in his brother's direction as he waits for the confirmation from Starscream and his trine that they have found Jazz and Barricade.

"You really are a fool if that if what you believe brother. Even I know twins are never meant to be separated in such ways. Besides Ricochet certainly didn't help with Rebounds decision to run away and seek me out. He wasn't even going to join the Con's until he asked Ricochet to go with him and stay in hiding until they were old enough to bond to each other. All your son did was laugh in Rebounds faceplates and push him away, hence him coming to me for help you sorry excuse for a creator!" He yells as Bluestreak starts to fire at the prime along with some of the other Decepticon snipers.

Prowl smirked as he avoided all of Sound wave's attacks, attacking the Con violently as he heard his pet begging for him to stop eventually he decided to stop playing with the Con and shot forward, his servo slamming into a certain point in Soundwave's neck cables and knocking him into stasis.

Prime snarled at his brother's words, but didn't have time to respond as lazerfire rained down up him. One of the shots hit him in the chest, just missing his Spark, and he heard Ricochet screaming across the battlefield.  
"Sire!"

As he fell and his vision faded, Prime saw Ricochet tearing across the field and launch himself at Megatron, his son's sharp claws tearing into Megatron's armor as he hissed, snarled, and howled in anger.  
"Fragging scrapheap! I'll destroy you! Get away from my Sire! Ow dare you attack the Lord Prime!"

Megatron roared in pain as Ricochet tore into his plating before sitting up and flinging his nephew across the field. He watched as his nephew prepared to attack him again before pointing the fusion cannon in his direction and shooting at his pedes.

"Youngling I recommend only trying to take on those that you actually stand a chance against, and I am not one of them." He says before turing back to the fight. Before he can send a kick to the primes unconscious frame he hears nois over his comm.

-Sire, we found where the Autobots are keeping Jazz and Barricade, but not even Skywarp can get into the room. Thundercracker even tried to use his sonic blasts on the door, but it won't break. What should we do? We can hear Jazz crying on the other side.-

-Speak to him and try to keep him calm.- Before he starts to call for Soundwave to aide Starscream and his trine he sees Prowl take him down and slap something metal around his neck before he collapses in spasms.  
Jazz can hear voices on the other side of the door that leads to his cell. He trembles in fear as he hears explosives and other loud sounds come from the other side of the door.

"Jazz, can you hear me? Little one answer me if you can. It's Starscream. Warp, Tc, and I are here to get you out. We're going to take you and Cade home, but you have to help us. Do you know how to open the door?"  
"Y-yeah, i-it's set up to only open with Prowl's spark signature. Nothing else will open it. C-can't Skywarp just warp in here?"

"Wish I could Jazz, but for some reason I can't warp into the room, already tried."

"Jazz are you sure there are no other ways to get into the room? NO special codes or anything?" Starscream asks his younger cousin.

"Not tha' Ah can think of. Not even Rico was able to get in 'ere earlier. A-Ah wanna go home." Jazz finishes before bursting into sobs. "Star Ah wanna go home. Everything hurts and AH don wanna do this no more! Ah'm so scared Star." He says before starting to click like a young sparkling would in his fear and sadness.

"I-it's alright Jazz, we are going to find a way to get you and Cade out of here and back home, I promise. We need to go for now, okay. Someone is coming and we don't want to get caught. We will be back soon. Just stay strong, Everything is going to be okay."

Prowl smirked as he carted Soundwave down to his quarters, the Con in stasis and limp. Now Prowl had a gift for Blaster... he was sure Blaster would be pleased.

Opening the door to his quarters, Prowl's optics widened as he just caught the flash of Skywarp's teleportation and he snarled, dropping Soundwave and quickly moving into his quarters. He froze when he heard movement behind him before he whirled around, his servo snapping out and wrapping around the intakes of the bot sneaking around his quarters. He smirked when he saw who he'd caught.

"Well, well, well. Look who I caught. Is Megatron desperate enough to get back my pet that he'd send in his own son?" Prowl said as he dragged Starscream toward the cell. "Since you seem to want to see my pet so badly, I'll let you in."

Opening the cell, Prowl dragged Starscream in an quickly chained him so Starscream would be able to watch what happened before going and retrieving Soundwave and chaining him up as well, shutting the door to the cell behind him. He was pleased to see his pet hadn't moved, except to curl up.

Ricochet snarled in anger, getting ready to attack his uncle again even with the cannon pointed at him. At least until he spots a reflection out of the corner of his optic. Turning to look at it, he spits the Con sniper and his faceplates twist in a snarl, realizing the Con is the reason for his Sire's fall.

Quickly Rico takes off after the sniper while Megatron is restricted, easily catching up to him and sneaking up behind the sniper. With a grin, Rico hits the pressure point in the Con's neck cables that offline him and catches the Con.

"I think the Twins will like you."

Jazz continues to cry as he sees the door to the cell open and Prowl walks in dragging Soundwave and Starscream behind him before chaining them up.

"S-Star. Wave." He cries out softly before flinching as Prowls walks towards him with an evil glint in his optics.

"Leave him alone you sorry piece of scrap. Why don't you fight someone your own size and see how long you last! Your lucky I can't offline you without hurting Jazz otherwise I would tear you to shreds!" Starscream yells as he watches the Autobot walk towards his younger cousin. No way in Primus is he going to just sit here and watch as his cousin is hurt and violated by this mech. He struggles in the chains in an attempt to distrct the Autobot and break them at the same time. While he may not be the strongest mech alive he has his intelligence. Even before the war when he attended the science academy he was at the top of his class. In a battle of wills and smarts this mech won't stand a chance against him.

Bluestreak cries out in pain as he feels someone grab him from behind. Before he gets the chance to fight back and escape everything goes black.

Prowl laughed at Starscream's yelling.

"I think I'd fair very well. Or did my dear brother Barricade not give you my history? I was an Enforcer before the war, I'm trained in Diffusion, Metallikato, and Crystalocution, and I'm experianced with firearms. I am not just a Tactician, I do know how to fight."Prowl said with a smirk before turning to look at Jazz.

"Now pet, come here. It's time for your next feeding. My tanks are full again." Prowl said with a sick grin before he bent over, presenting his aft to Jazz. "We'll try it this way this time pet. You can either be a good pet and come over here and put your mouth where it belongs, or I'll chain you down again and feed you that way."

Ricochet grinned as he dragged his prize away. He was sure it would be enjoyed...

Jazz slowly nods his helm as he shakes in fear and does as Prowl says. He doesn't want to be chained down again. He slowly opens his mouth and places his lipplates over the small opening in Prowls aft before shutting off his optics and waiting for the waste to start pouring into his intake and to his fuel tanks. He whimpers quietly as the waste starts to leave Prowls aft.

"You sick piece of scrap leave him alone! I swear to Primus I will turn you into nothing more than the pathetic drone you are!" Starscream yells as he watches the Autobot relieve himself into Jazz's intakes. He continues to struggle in his chains to try and snap at least one of them and give himself the chance to break out. Starscream is forced to sit there and watch as solid waste is deposited into his cousin like he is nothing more than a waste disposal to this bot. This mech wi;; regret hurting Jazz. Slowly realization dawns on him that the bot never deactivated his nullrays. He slowly and quietly lifts one of his arms up just enough to aim the weapon at the bots side in a way that won't offline him, but cause him severe pain.

Prowl smirks as he feels Jazz's lip plates cover his aft port and he starts emptying his secondary waste tanks into his pet's mouth, purring in delight as his pet is forced to swallow the thick sludge down. He looks at Stars cream as he forces his waste into his pet's mouth, just in time to catch his prisoner raising his arm and aiming his null rays at him.

On instinct, Prowl grabs his pet, putting him in the path of the ray that's fired. Luckily it doesn't kill Jazz, but it still causes damage even Prowl hadn't anticipated.

Optics wide, he shrieked as he felt the pain his mate had gone through earlier, pain he caused again only this time it was by dragging Jazz in the way of the null ray instead of stress. And there was nothing Prowl could do to stop it. He couldn't stabilize the bitlets and Jazz had no need to be calmed... this was purely from an overcharge of energy to the Spark.

Prowl glared at Stars cream with absolute hatred as he vented hard, Jazz still screaming and twitching in his arms.

"I will see to it you suffer for that. I may be sick, but even I have my boundaries. Sky fire has no such thing... and he will be more than happy to make you suffer for deactivating my twin newsparks."

Ricochet had just barely gotten his prisoner to his quarters and chained to his berth before he felt pain ripping through his Spark, the same pain he'd felt earlier.

:Frag it Prowl! I thought you were going to teach him not to lose them!: he howled over the comms.

:Not his fault. Fragging Con prisoner I caught shot him with a null ray.:

"NO!!!! YOU CAN"T!" I didn't know. Primus, I didn't know." Starscream yells out at the words the Autobot spoke. He's horrified at himself, not only for hurting his cousin but for killing newsparks. "I'm so sorry, Primus, I'm so so sorry. It was meant for you!" He cries out as he watches Jazz writhe in pain in the Autobots arms.

Jazz can only scream in pain as he is shot and the same feeling as earlier spreads throughout his frame from his spark. Please don't let Prowl get mad at him again. He still hurts so much from earlier. Jazz tightly clings to the arms wrapped around his frame in desperation for some sort of hold to keep him grounded from the insurmountable pain flowing through his spark.

"Ah'm sorry, didn' mean ta do it again. Ah'm sorry. Please don hurt meh." He cries out softly at the anger pulsing through his bond with Prowl. His frame is shaking uncontrollably before everything begins to go black and his frame shuts down.

Bluestreak wakes at the feeling of hitting something and having something hard and cold attached to his wrists and neck cables.

Prowl continued glaring darkly at Starscream as his mate wreathed in pain in his arms, at least until he feels Jazz clinging tightly to him and crying softly, begging not to be punished. His gaze switched to Jazz, expression softening as he saw his mate still twitching in his arms, and he sent soothing feelings to his pet and mate and feelings of 'not-your-fault' and 'not-going-to-punish-you'. He vented when he felt Jazz shut down from the stress of losing the newspark and the pain and gently set his pet down before turning his gaze to Starscream, his optics hardening in anger.

"That is the second time he's lost my newsparks this orn. You were miss-clocked enough to fire that thing around your own cousin, it wouldn't have mattered if he was Carrying or not."

Prowl snarled and stalked toward the flier, ripping the null rays from Starscream's arms.

"You deactivated my newspark, caused my mate unnecessary pain... let's see how you like it? Open you chestplates Con. You deactivated my newspark, now you will have to replace them. Since my mate just lost newspark twice in one orn, it is unsafe for him to Carry for quite awhile. I have to let his Spark stabilize thanks to you, so you will take his place in Carrying for me." Prowl snarled, his sharp claws digging at Starscream chestplates.

Ricochet grinned as he saw his prisoner online, although it was a pained one.

"Hold on pet. I'll be right with you." He told the Con.

:Which fragging Con shot him? I'mma rip them apart.: he growled to Prowl over the comms.

:You will do no such thing. Since he deactivated my newspark, I'm making him Carry them himself. And once he's Sparked, he's going to Skyfire, although he'll have orders not to damage his new pet too much.:

:Devious Prowl. Devious.: Rico said with a chuckle before switching comms lines.

:Hey Twins!I have a present for you, come to my quarters to pick it up.:

:Really! Alright, on our way.:

:This better be worth calling us away from fighting Devastator.:

Starscream screams in pain as Prowl rips his nullrays from his arms. He had them integrated into his entire arm so they could be used by just moving a single digit.

"You never should have put him in the way! It's your own fault he's hurt not mine!" Starscream cries out as Prowl starts to pry his chestplates open. He tries to get away from the bot and keep his plates shut, but the Autobot manages to pry them open before he locks them.

Bluestreak cries out at the anger he feels in the Autobots field. There is no way this is going to end well for him. He shivers in fear as the bot approaches him.

"please don't do whatever you are thinking about doing. I was only following orders, I swear." He cries before hearing a knock on the door to the room he is being held in. As the mech that captured him opens the door and lets two mechs in his trembling only increases as he realizes exactly who they are, the terror twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Also know as the bane of every seekers existence on the battlefield. Most mechs and femmes that face them either don't come out of it online or within an inch of their life. Bluestreak can't help but continuously chant 'NONONONONO' in his processor as he sees the two mechs look at him.

Prowl snarled as he finally managed to tear open Starscream's chestplates.

"It was purely reflex that had me pulling him in the way. He's a Con, so are you. We're at war Deception, forcing another enemy into the path of weapons fire shot at you is reflex by now. You should have known beter than to fire with another Decepticon within my grasping range." Prowl snapped as his chestplates opened.

Surging forward, he slammed his Spark into Starscream's in a shallow merge, assualting the flier with as much energy as he could aswell as his rage at losing his newsparks and his dark sadisfaction at forcing Starscream to Carry in his mate's place.

As he bombarded the flier with energy, he felt several emotions rolling through Starscream's Spark from another bond - shock, anger, disgust, sorrow, and worry. He allowed his own anger and sense of revenge and this-is-payment-for-the-loss-he's-caused to roll back.

Ricochet snickered and looked at Bluestreak.

"And so am I. My orders were to capture as many Cons as possible and turn them over to those best suited to break them and breed them. Ah, and here are your new Masters."

Rico smirked as Sunstraker and Sideswipe sauntered into his quarters, both their optics widening as they saw Bluestreak before they smirked and stalked over to the Con. Slowly their servos began trailing over his frame, lingering in spots like on top of Bluestreak's interface panel.

"This is well worth leaving a fight with Devastator, don't you think Sunny?" Sideswipe said with a smirk and Sunstreaker grinned darkly.

"So totally worth it. He's our to keep Rico?" Sunstraker asked and Ricochet nodded.

"I can't wait to break him in. I wonder if he still has his seals." Sideswipe laughed at Sunstreaker comment.

"We'll find out soon enough brother." He told his twin.

Starscream could only cry out in pain as Prowl thrust his spark into his own and threw as much painful energy as possible into the merge. He felt as an old bond was attacked by the Autobot above his frame. He tried to push the mech away, but his arms were in so much pain from having his nullrays ripped out that he had no strength left to do so. After Prowl is done he watches as the mech call someone over comms before walking back over to Jazz and picking him up.

"L-Let him go." He cries out weakly. Even if he has to go through another merge he will protect his cousin.

Bluestreak cried out in fear as the two large mechs approached him on the berth. He began to shake as the twins started to touch him inappropriately and talk with the other mech and each other like he wasn't even in the room.

"Please let me go I didn't do anything wrong. I was just following orders. I just want to go home. I'm only sixteen, I'm not old enough for what you are doing to me and you need to let go. My sire says this isn't appropriate behavior for a mech my age to be doing and you need to let me go or I'm going to get in a lot of trouble. I don't want to be grounded again..." He says before the red mech places a servo over his mouth to stop him from talking. Bluestreak proceeds to emit his fear through his em field in hope that the two mechs will stop what they are doing. He whimpers around the servo over his mouth as the yellow twin unchains him from the berth before saying goodbye to the other mech. The twins then proceed to carry him down a long hallway and into what he assumes to be their berthroom. Bluestreak starts to tremble even harder as he is once again chained to a berth, only this one is a lot larger, and the twins start to touch him again all while the red one has his servo over his mouth to keep him from talking.

Prowl continued throwing energy into the merge for several breems befored finally pulling back and looking into his prisoner's Spark, a dark grin stretching across his face when he saw he'd succeeded in his goal.

"Just as I thought. A Trine. Perfect... my mate has lost three this orn, and you're repaying me with three." Prowl purred before moving away from Starscream and over to his pet and mate.

:Ratchet, I need you to tend to my pet.:

:Not now Prowl. I'm trying to stabilize our Lord Prime. His Spark went haywire a few breems ago and I can't figure out why.:

:That would be because I caught Starscream trying to break into my pet's cell and captured him. He ended up accidently shooting my pet with his null rays instead of me... and deactivating the newsparks my pet was Carrying.:  
:Fragging Con! Get Rebound in here. I should have Lord Prime stabilized by then.:

:Acknowledged.:

Prowl picked up Jazz and started out of the cell, only stopping to look at Star when the Con spoke to him.

"Never. He's mine Con, and will remain that way."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned as they carted Blue off to their quarters. Sides could sense his twin's anticipation and dark glee, but hid his own uneasiness and discomfort.

This wasn't right. Their prisoner wasn't more than a mechling, they shouldn't be doing this. But he has to admit the mechling is beautiful... he reminds Sideswipe of Smokescreen, or maybe Prowl... the mechling said Sire, maybe he's talking about that Con Hunter?

Sides watches sadly as Sunny straddles the mechling, giving a demanding tap at his interface panel.

"Open, or I'll tear it off." Sunny growled and Sides winced, remembering the times his twin had done that to him when he wouldn't open because he wasn't in the mood to frag. Sunny was the more dominant of the two, Sides had learned to listen when Sunny said to do something.

Bluestreak feels tears fall down his faceplates as the yellow mech tells him to open his interface panel. He just shakes even harder as the red mech moves his servo away from his mouth and goes to sit near the yellow mech.

"I-I don't know how! I've never touched down there before! It only ever opens when I have to use the washracks. I was told I'd be taught how to do it when I was older. I can't open it... I can't. I'm not supposed to open it. Please, I'm not ready. Hook said I'm still too young and that I'm not allowed to open it for anybody and that I need to always keep it closed until I have to use the washracks. Please just let me go. I wanna go home. I want my sire." He says in between sobbing. He doesn't understand why these mechs are doing this to him, he's not old enough yet. At least that's what everyone at base tells him.

Soundwave onlines to the feel of his cassettes squirming to get out of their dock. He tries to disengage the locks to let them out until he remembers what happened before he went offline. I look around the room and sees Starscream laying on the ground wrapped in chains.

: Not safe for you to be out right now. I need to assess the situation before. Location unsafe for cassettes. Autobots near.:

Sunstreaker scowled and started digging his claws into Blue's interface panel, but Sideswipe quickly caught his servo and shook his helm.

"If he doesn't know how to open brother, then there's another way to do it other than forcing it open." Sideswipe said softly and Sunstreaker glared.

"Yeah? What?"

Sideswipe unchained their prisoner and allowed him to stand before leading the mechling to the wash racks.

"Come on mechling. In here. Your filthy from that battle, so let's get you cleaned up."

Sunstreaker glared at his twin.

"You're going fragging soft Sideswipe. Pathetic." He bit out as Sides turned on the washer fluid and guided their prisoner under it, handing him a scrubber. Sunny stayed close by, waiting for when the mechling would orn his panel so he could take the delicious little mech.

Prowl quickly carted his mate to the medbay. Pushing the doors open, he made his way over to one of the berths and set his pet down before strapping him to the berth. He didn't want his pet to try at bolt if he on lined.

"I'll be with you soon. Give me a moment." He heard Ratchet call, and a few moments later the medic was walking over to them.

"Anything else wrong with him besides being shot?"

"His valve, valve waste chute, and intakes will all need to be repaired."

Ratchet scowled.

"What did you do to him. I just repaired his intakes!"

"The intakes would be Rico actually, but the valve is from when I Sparked him and the valve waste chute is from when I punished him for losing the first bitlet. Starscream caused him so lose the second." Prowl responded and Ratchet snarled before he roughly set to work.

Bluestreak cried in pain as the yellow mech grabbed him and forced his way into his valve and rips the lining open with what feels like pointy objects along what must be his spike. He looks at the red mech pleadingly in hopes he might stop the yellow one like before.

"Please, someone help! It hurts, it hurts, iITHURTS! Please stop, your hurting me. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I don't like this!" He cries loudly while the mech continues to abuse his damaged valve. : Sire HELP!: He cries over his bond to his sire.

Barricade jerks in shock at the cry through his creator, creation bond with Bluestreak. : It's okay Blue. Sire's not going to let this continue.:

"Prowl you sorry piece of scrap I will hurt you! You promised!" He screams banging on the door to the hidden room.

: Prowl you sick fragger. You promised you would protect him! How do you let Blue get hurt you sorry excuse for a mech? I swear when I get out of here you will regret this till the day you finally offline!: He screams into the bond with his younger brother.

Soundwave watches as his twins approach Starscream.

"Star. What happened? Where is Jazz? Who hurt you?"

"Prowl captured me when the trine was trying to save Jazz. He took him somewhere, tried to stop but didn't work. Prowl did, forced a merge and now I'm sparked. I'm so sorry wave."

Jazz cried out and clung to the feelings being sent to him over his bond with Prowl. He flinched as he was shown exactly what Prowl did to Starscream after he went offline. :NO! WHY did ya hurt Star? Not his fault, he didn know bout the bitties.:

"Wha are ya doin ta meh?"

Sideswipe gives Blue a sad and apologetic look, shaking his helm.

"Sorry mechling. I can't help you now. You'll just have to bear it until he's done... trust me, I know. He's done it to me plenty." Sideswipe mouthed to the mechling his brother was raping. He felt bad for the youngling... he knew how much his brother's spike hurt. Sunny had had it modified just so he could hear Sides screaming in pain while he fragged his twin.

Prowl jerked when he was slammed with rage and fear through his bond with his brother, Cade screaming at him over the bond. He stiffened as he heard the words his brother was yelling at him, his own rage and shock rolling through the bond.

:Who has him Cade? I will tear them apart. I swear I didn't know. I left the battle early... Starscream was trying to... rescue Jazz, and the fragging slagger ended up shooting him with his null rays after I caught him. Made Jazz lose the bitties AGAIN. I'm with him in the medbay now... I swear I didn't know Blue was in danger, I'll save him brother.: Prowl said, sending his sorrow at not keeping his promise and rage at the loss of his bitties to Cade.  
Then his attention shifted to his mate.

:He may not of known, but he had to pay. It will be awhile before I'll be able to try Sparking you again because of him. Your Spark needs to stabize. So he now Carries in your place.: Prowl said over the bond.  
Ratchet grinned as he closed Jazz's chestplates and forced Jazz on his front, quickly beginning to remove the armor from Jazz's lower chassis and his aft.

"Prowl wants the secondary waste system he had installed installed into you. So hold still it I may just ACCIDENTLY make you leak out while installing it." Ratchet said and chuckled at the dark glare Prowl gave him.

Bluestreak cries and screams in pain begging for the yellow mech to stop until he has to resort to clicking and twittering like a young sparkling. It hurts so much I want it to stop!

:Sire! Help! It hurts.:

Barricade breaks down and cries as he hears his mechlings cries for help and his pleading for the mech to stop through the bond.

:I don't know Prowl. Primus, he's hurting so much. He can't even answer anymore. He's reverted to talking like a sparkling he hurts so much. Primus, Prowl he's only 15. Just a mechling, he's not old enough for what's happening to him.:

"Not your fault Star. You did nothing wrong. Rumble, Frenzy, status report."

"He's not hurt too bad boss. Just damage to his plating and the circuitry in his arms from having the nullrays ripped out." Rumble says before stilling suddenly."YA here that?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I hear it. it almost sounds like Cade. It's coming from over here!" Frenzy replies before running over to where the hidden door is. 

"Barricade. Report status and location." 

"Boss, don't think that'll work. I think the room he's in might be soundproofed from the inside. We can hear 'im, but he can't hear us." 

"I think you might be right. Rumble why don't you go back by Soundwave. I don't know when Prowl is going to be back and I don't want him hurting any of you." 

Jazz tries to scramble away from the medic at hearing what he was doing.

"NO. Ah don' wan' that. AH don' even wan' ya touchin meh! Let meh go!" He yells hysterically as the medic flips him over on ther berth and begins to remove the plating on his aft.

Sunstreaker moaned in pleasure as he continued thrusting fast and hard into the mechling's valve, the energon he'd drawn coating his spike and adding to his pleasure. The pain and fear he could feel in his toy's field only added to it, driving his ever closer to overload.

Sideswipe looked at the mechling sadly. He was too young for this... he only prayed his twin didn't try Sparking the mechling.

:That's a good idea Sides! I'll do that. Maybe you aren't a robo-chicken Con after all.:

Sides' optics widened in horror and he sent the mechling an apologetic look, praying (and this time blocking his bond as he did so) that the youngling could hold out until he was rescued.

Prowl growled and sent his anger to his brother.

:I'll find him brother. Rico was still on the field when I left, he might know who caught him.:

Prowl quickly opened a comms with his fellow Autobot.

: Hey Rico. You wouldn't happen to know who caught the Con sniper, would you?:

:Yeah, I did. How'd you know he was caught?:

By the tone of voice, Prowl knew Rico was surprised he knew about Blue.

:Cade won't shut up about him. What are you doing to the little brat, and do you think I can borrow him? I want to see if I can break Cade using his little bitty.: Prowl partually lied.

:Sorry Prowl, but I gave the Con to the twins. You'll have to talk to them.: Rico told him and Priwl's engine nearly stalled.

The twins... while Sides wasn't so bad, Sunny was ruthless. That's most likely who was causing Blue pain... he did it to his own twin too.

:Thanks Rico, I will.:

Prowl disconnected and looked at Jazz as his mate screamed and thrashed.

"Jazz... be still."

:Or I'll just leave Bluestreak with the Terror Twins instead of retrieving him like I was planning on doing.: he said over their bond. A lie, but if it made his mate stop fighting, that was fine.

He also reached over his bond with Cade.

:The Terror Twins have him. I WILL save him brother, I promise.:

Ratchet snickered as he drew out a scalpel and began cutting into Jazz's lower chassis, ignoring the fact that his patient was thrashing.

"Prowl, go get the system out of that cupboard." He said, pointing to a cupboard with his energon covered scalpel. Prowl quickly did as told and brought it back while Ratchet opened Jazz's lower chassis and aft for the system.

: Primus Prowl, please hurry. I don't know how much more he will be able to take. he's in a lot of pain right now.: 

Barricade replies through the bond. He hates the fact that he has to depend on his brother to save his sparkling and can only hope Prowl can get there in time. Primus, please let Bluestreak be okay. I would never forgive myself if he isn't. 

Barricade sends reassurance through his bond with Bluestreak before telling him that help will be there soon. Just hang on my sweet sparkling. 

Jazz cries out in pain as Ratchet starts to cut him with something before having Prowl retrieve something from a cabinet. 

"Please, no. Ah don' wan' this. It hurts. Please stop, Ah don wan it, stop." HE cries before stilling at Prowls words. 

: Please don hurt 'im. He's jus a li'l mechlin an don deserve whatever is happenin to 'im. Please, Prowl don hurt 'im. Please.: He begs over the bond he shares with Prowl. Jazz cringes in pain as plating is removed from his frame and the medic begins inserting something into his frame.

Sunstreaker moaned as he continued his fast and brutal thrust into his pet, his overload approaching fast. The pain and fear in his pet's field and the slick energon on his spike eventual threw him into overload, and he slammed his spike all the way into Blue, forcing his spike through the gestational seal and into the Con's gestation chamber as he overloaded. Holding Bluestreak tightly, he flooded the mechling's chamber with his thick hot transfluid before he started tearing into Bluestreak's chestplates.

"Open up pet. Let me see the Spark that is going to Carry my bitties."

Prowl gave Jazz a glare.

:Don't fight Ratchet and I won't have to.: he ordered before turning and starting to walk out of the medbay.

"I have to go take care of Cade Ratchet. He won't shut up about his bitty... he better not be losing the bitlets he's Carrying or he's going to find out what punishment really is.: Prowl half lied as he left.

Ratchet just grinned as he continued with his work, waiting till Prowl was gone before stopping and moving around to Jazz's helm. Grabbing it, he released his spike.

"Now that your Master is gone, I can take my pleasures with you." Ratchet purred as he forced his spike into Jazz's mouth and let his waste tanks open. He vented in pleasure as he forced his waste fluids down the Con's intakes.

Prowl rushed down the halls, in a hurry to get to Blue.

:I'll save him brother. I promise. And I'll tear Sunny apart... Sides wouldn't do this, not since Sunny always rapes him. But he wouldn't try and stop Sunny either... only because Sunny would half kill him, rape him while Blue is watching, and then rape Bluestreak only it would be ten times worse than it is now.: Prowl send over the bond as he barreled through the halls to get to the twin's room.

Bluestreak sobs as he opens his chestplates to keep the yellow mech from ripping them off. He continues to cry and beg for him to stop as the mech started to merge their sparks together. As the yellow mech is merging with him, he looks to the red mech looking on in disgust and sympathy. He suddenly hears a loud banging on the door to the quarters and sobs harder in fear that it's going to be another mech that will hurt him like the yellow one. 

Jazz shakes in fear as the medic forces his spike into his intake as soon as Prowl leaves the medbay. For some reason, he has the impression that Prowl wouldn't be happy with ratchet right now. He tries to pull his helm out of the medics grip only for the medic to tighten his hold. He cries out in every bond he has access to for someone to help and stop the medic in fear. 

:Please hurry Prowl. The slagger is forcing a merge on him. Blue can't handle this. He hasn't even been taught how these things work!I will offline the mech hurting him if I ever see him. I swear I will be his worst slagging nightmare!: Barricade cries over the bond. Please let Prowl reach Bluestreak in time.

Sunny quickly forced his Spark into Blue's once the Spark was exposed, brutally hammering the Con with energy so he could Spark the little mech. He ignored the pounding on the door to his quarters, knowing Sides would get it while he was busy.

Sure enough, Sides left the washracks and made his way to the door to their quarters. He was slammed against the wall the moment he opened the door, a snarling Prowl holding him.

"Where is Bluestreak? Where is the mechling Ricochet gave you?" Prowl hissed, his optics a violet shade. Sides pointed to the washracks, and Prowl immediately stormed in, tearing the Autobot frontliner off the mechling and immediately ripping into Sunny until he fell into stasis.

Then he gathered the mechling in his arms gently, shutting his chestplates.

"It's okay bitty. Your Sire sent me. I'm going to take you to him." Prowl whisper to Blue.

Sides came up behind him, eyeing him.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Take him to his Sire." Prowl answered, and Sides grabbed his arm.

"I want to come. I want to go with him. I can't stand it here anymore."

Prowl gave Sides a considering look before he stiffened, hearing Jazz's cries across their bond. Quickly he shoved Blue into Side's arms.

"Go to my quarters. I'll meet you there he told Sides and the red mech nodded before turning and running off. Picking Sunny up, Prowl began making his way back to the medbay as fast as possible.

:I'm coming mate. Hold on.: he sent to Jazz before he turned to his bond with his brother.

:I got him. Sideswipe is taking him back to my quarters. He wants to leave the Autobots. I'll allow you to see Blue for a bit, but that'll be after I take care of a certain medic taking advange of what's mine. No bot touches Jazz.:

Bluestreak could only cry as the red mech carried him to wherever they were going. He was in so much pain. It seemed like everything from his frame to spark hurt. He just wanted to curl up and recharge, preferably with his sire. The other mech that looked a bit like his sire said he would take him to his sire. He hopes he does soon. 

Jazz cried out in pain around the spike in his intake as the medics grip tightened around his helm before he grabbed one of Jazz's audio horns. He tried to struggle out of ratchets grip as he started to tug on the horn to the point where Jazz thought he was ripping it from his helm. He felt as tears started to fall from his optics as the medic began thrusting in and out of his already bruised intake. 

:Hurry please! It hurts! My intake hurts!:

Sideswipe quickly moved through the halls, staying out of sight of every bot as he ran to Prowl's quarters. As he did, he cradled the mechling to him protectively, hoping Prowl was really going to help and not smelt them.

Prowl growled as he stormed into the medbay, throwing Sunny's half destroyed frame onto a berth and grabbing Ratchet. Yanking the medic away from his mate, Prowl spun Ratchet around and got in his faceplates.

"Did I say you could do that medic? No, I didn't. I told you to fix him and install the secondary waste system in him, not frag his intakes? He is MY pet, MY mate, MY waste port. You do best to remember that medic." Prowl snarled as he slammed Ratchet to the berth next to Jazz's. Then he stalked over to Jazz, his claws almost gently trailing over Jazz's.

"Open up pet. Let's get the taste of his waste out of your mouth. Besides... you never finished your feeding before. That fragging Seeker interrupted." Prowl purred before he turned and presented his aft to his still bound pet.

Ratchet glared and watched the two for a few moments before he went back to what he knew he should have been doing... finishing up with installing Jazz's secondary waste system.

"What happened to Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked and Prowl looked at him over his shoulder.

"Sideswipe. Fragger attacked him over some Con Ricochet gave them." Prowl grunted as his waste started to slide down the secondary chute and into his pet's mouth.

Jazz vented in relief as the medic was ripped away from his frame. He shuddered when Prowl trailed his claws along his faceplates in a seemingly gentle way. He felt as tears still rolled down his faceplates before nodding his helm and opening his mouth. He continued to cry as Prowls waste slid down his intake and into his fuel tank for the umpteenth time. He just wanted all of this to be over. Primus must either really hate or this is some kind of really sick joke on his part. One that he does not find funny. 

:I-is Blue okay? They didn' hurt too much did they? C-can Ah go back to the cell, please. Ah'm real tired an everythin hurts so much an Ah jus wanna recharge. Please.: Jazz sends over the bond he shares with Prowl. He is just so done with this orn. He feels like everything is somehow against him and is just tired of it.

Prowl purred as his waste slid into his pet's mouth, reaching back to gently stroke Jazz's audio horns to show him he was doing a good job.

:Blue is fine pet. Scared and traumatized, but fine. Sideswipe is taking him back to my quarters so he can see Cade before he has to be sent back to the Cons.: Prowl said with a moan. :Now I want you to be a good pet... and stick your glossa up my aft port pet. I want to make sure the taste of the medic's waste is gone from your mouth, and the best way to do that is if you're tasting my waste sliding across your glossa as it comes out of my aft. But I promise you, I will let you recharge once your feeding is done pet.: Prowl said as his waste continued to slid into Jazz's mouth.

Ratchet only watcher, his field flickering with anger over being interrupted with Jazz and jealousy that Prowl had such an obviously obedient pet, without slave coding installed.

Jazz's engine purred at the gentle strokes to his audio horns. They have to be the most sensitive part of his entire frame.

:O-Okay.: Jazz replies before doing as he was told and sticking his glossa into Prowl's aft port. He gags and flinches at the bitter taste but continues to do as he was told. He could feel the medics optics watching him and shivered in fear of what he might do to Jazz and remembering what he did before Prowl saved him. His engine continued to purr as Prowl finished filling him with the solid waste and he closed his optics in contentment from a full fuel tank and gentle strokes to his horns.

Prowl's engine gave a small roar of pleasure as Jazz obeyed him and stuck his glossa into Prowl's aft port. He moaned as his waste continued emptying into his pet's mouth, sliding across Jazz's glossa and down his intakes. When his secondary waste tanks were finally empty, Prowl slowly pulled away from Jazz's faceplates, still petting Jazz's horns. He smirked when he saw Jazz's closed optics and heard his pet's purring engines, and his smirk grew when he felt the contentment at his full fuel tanks and the petting Prowl was giving his horns over their bond.

Gently unbinding Jazz, he picked his mate and pet up bridal style before shifting Jazz so he could continue petting his horns.

:Recharge pet. You deserve it.: Prowl told him softly over the bond before turning his cold gaze to Ratchet.

"I want to see you in my quarters in three orn so Cade can get that altered fuel tank installed." He order before turning and walking out without letting Ratchet respond.

Jazz slowly nodded his helm as Prowl told him to recharge. He flinched slightly as arms wrapped around him, but his engines never stopped purring. He snuggled into Prowl's hold as he felt the mech carry him out of the medbay. He rubbed his helm against the servo rubbing his audio horns as he slipped more and more into recharge as Prowl carried him to his quarters. He shifted in the arms holding him as he heard a door open and keening softly at the thought of being chained back up in the cell. 

Barricade shifted in his place against the door to the hidden room as he waited for Prowl to arrive with his bitlet. He wanted to make sure Bluestreak was okay for himself, even if he knew Prowl would not lie about it, he just needed to make sure as the little one's sire that he was okay.

Prowl walked out of the medbay, gently carrying Jazz even as he continued to pet his mates horns. He could feel Jazz slipping further and further into recharge.

Reaching his quarters, Prowl sent a ping to Sideswipe, knowing the mech would already be inside. The door quickly opened, and Prowl shot a look at Jazz as he heard the soft keen come from the mech before he rushed into the room and allowed Sides to shut the door.

He could sense Jazz's fear of being chained back up in the cell from over the bond and he quickly soothed it. He didn't want Jazz in the cell anyways, not while Starscream and Soundwave were in there. For now his pet would remain in his berth room, although he would have a collar. Not the one he had been controlling Jazz with, but just a regular piece of metal and a leash keeping him near Prowl's berth.

Putting his recharging mate on his berth, Prowl left Jazz to recharge and walked back into his main room. He looked at Blue and frowned.

"Wait here bitlet. I'll get your Sire." He told Blue before going into the cell.

He spared Soundwave and Starscream a glance before moving to the door where Barricade was held and opening it, just barely entering the room.

"I brought him brother, just like I promised. Now get out here so he can see you. I had to tear Sunstreaker off of him, he was forcing a merge as you know so Blue is no doubt Sparked and traumatized." Prowl said. "You only have three orn, then he has to leave. I can't keep him any longer without him being found."

Jazz shifted slightly as he was placed on something soft and something metal was placed around his neck cables. He curled up in a small ball before shutting down completely and entering deep recharge. 

Barricade nods before following Prowl out of the room and the cell and into part of Prowls quarters. He rushes over to Bluestreak seeing him huddled in a corner by Sideswipe. 

"Oh Blue. Come here bitlet. Shhh. Sire's here." He says gently as he pulls Bluestreak into his arms. 

"S-Sire!" Bluestreak cries out before wrapping his arms around the familiar large frame. He snuggles in and places his helm above Barricades chestplates to hear the sparkbeat that always manages to soothe him. He feels his sire send strong pulses of comfort over their bond as he starts to rub his doorwings. At the feel of his doorwings being rubbed his engines start to purr loudly and he begins to slip into recharge knowing that his sire will keep him safe from anyone that would try to hurt him.

Prowl watched Barricade as he soothed his bitlet. A sad smile crossed his faceplates as he saw Barricade rubbing Bluestreak's doorwings, remembering when Barricade used to do the same for him when he was upset.  
Shaking his helm when he saw Bluestreak drift off to recharge, Prowl motioned to the spare room attached to his quarters.

"You can take him in there and spend a bit of time in there with him. Only an hour Cade. Then you are to return to your cell." Prowl ordered, reinforcing the order with the slave bond. "You can spend more time with him when he onlined again."

Prowl turned to Sideswipe before motioning to him.

"You, come with me. If you're going to defect to the Decepticons, you might as well get to know some of them. Even if they won't be leaving here."

Sideswipe's optics widened as he followed Prowl.

"You have more Cons?" He asked and Prowl snorted.

"Starscream and Soundwave. I captured Soundwave during the last battle and Starscream was trying to break into the cell here to rescue Jazz and Cade. Starscream I was going to keep and torture myself, but he deactivated the newsparks I'd just ignited in Jazz so Starscream is going to Skyfire. Soundwave I intend to give to Blaster." Prowl said.

Barricade could only nod his helm at Prowls orders before standing up and heading in the direction of the spare room. Once he in the room he gently laid Bluestreak down on the before settling on it himself. He continues to softly stroke Bue's doorwings and send comforting pulses through their bond to keep him calm in recharge. 

Starscream hisses as the cell door opens once again and he see's Prowl walk in with a mech he loathes down to the deepest darkest pits of his spark. He watches as the cassettes quickly hide behind Soundwave and tries to distract the two Autobots long enough for them to dock in Soundwaves hold. 

"You sorry pieces of scrap! Where's my cousin? What did you do to him?" He yells as he struggles in the chains binding his frame. He tries to ignite his thrusters to see if they'd provide any leverage in snapping the chains.  
Prowl glared at Starscream as he hissed.

"My MATE is recharging peacefully in my berth room. As for what I did to him... I took him down to the medbay so he could be repaired and stabilized. Although if you hadn't been so miss-clocked, I wouldn't have had to take him down to the medbay yet. And I wouldn't of had to save my mate from Ratchet either." Prowl snarled as he glared. Seeing what Starscream was trying to do, he gave Soundwave a low jolt with the collar.

"Stop that now, or I'll punish Soundwave more for your actions." Sideswipe pressed his field into Prowl's and Prowl glared at the two Cons.

"I actually didn't come in here to punish, toy or fight with you. I came in because Sideswipe is defecting. I rescued Bluestreak from Sunstreaker due to a promise I made Cade, and Sideswipe wants to leave with him. He's in here to get to know what Cons are like." Prowl said and turned around and left.

Sideswipe gave the two Cons a nervous grin before slowly approaching them.

"Um... hey. What's up?" He asked, clearly nervous about how the two Cons would react to him.

The twins cried out at the sight of their creator being electrocuted by the thing around his neck cables. 

"Hey! You can't do that ya big meany! Sounds didn't do nothin!" Rumble yells while shaking a servo in the air like he's going to hit Prowl. 

"Creator! You okay?" Frenzy says snuggling into Soundwaves lap. 

"Soundwave, fine. Just shocked. Sideswipe want to defect? Leave twin? Why? Bluestreak, okay?" Soundwave asks as he watches the red mech twitch nervously on his pedes. He grabs Rumble when he comes in arms reach and deposits him in his lap along with Frenzy. 

Starscream watches the Autobot in suspicion. There is no way Sidswipe of all bots wants to defect. 

"Your bluffing. This is all some kind of sick trap to lower our gaurds. What did he mean by rescuing Bluestreak. What happened to the youngling?" He says while glaring at the red mech standing in the center of the cell. 

Barricade looks down at the mechling in his arms before picking him up and placing him in his lap. He has every intention of making use of the time Prowl is giving him to spend with his bitlet, as short as that time is.

Sideswipe shifted nervously, his expression falling at Sounwave's questions.

"I-I can't stand it here anymore. I can't stand my own twin. Can't stand the Autobots. My twin rapes me all the time, he's even moded his fragging spike with small spines so he can hear me scream in pain and beg him to stop every time he rapes me. And... he raped Bluestreak. He forced a Sparkmerge on him too. I couldn't do anything to stop it." Sideswipe said softly.

He looked at the ground, his armor rattling.

"Prowl... Prowl came in... slammed me against a wall and demanded to know where Bluestreak was. When I pointed to the washracks, he stormed in and ripped Sunny off Bluestreak. Then he tore Sunny apart before picking up Bluestreak. He had me bring Bluestreak back to his quarters before he rushed off... he returned to his quarters with Jazz recharging in his arms."

Sideswipe slowly sank to the ground.

"I can't take it here anymore. I can't take the rapes... can't take Prime... can't take how every bot ACTS."

Prowl walked to the room he'd told his brother to take Blue to. He watched Cade as he held Blue close to him, and a tiny bit of jealousy flared in his Spark as he remember Cade doing that for him when he was a mechling. Pushing aside the emotion, he continued watching them and mentally counting own the time until Cade had to return to his cell.

Prowl couldn't wait until his brother did so. Then he could follow through with the plans he'd started making as he carried Jazz back to his quarters.

Soundwave cluched the twins tighter to his frame at Sideswipe's words. The thought of having something like that happen to any of his cassettes, especially the twins, terrifies him to no end. 

"Soundwave understands. Would not want to go through that either. Would not want to see Starscream or anymech else go through that." soundwave says as he watches the mech collapse to the ground in tears. Soundwave loosened his hold as Frenzy squirmed out of his arms before going over to the autobot defector and wrapping his small arms around one of his large ones. 

"You'll be okay. Lot's of mechs and femmes will help you, just like my creator and Star. Right?" He says looking at Soundwave and Starscream. 

"Of course, kid." Starscream replies. 

"Soundwave, agrees. Sideswipe will not be alone. Hurt and helped Bluestreak." 

Barricade watches Prowl enter the room realizing his time with Bluestreak must be up. 

"Love you, little one. I'll be back soon, I promise." He says before kissing Bluestreak on the chevron and standing up from the berth. "Thak you for saving him. You didn't have to and yet you did. Risked your own life and everything to save him. And as grateful as I am Prowl, I can't help but ask why you did it. There was nothing for you to gain by doing this so I can't think of why you would."

Sideswipe looked up as he felt tiny arms wrapping around one of his own. He looked at the little Cassette that was trying to comfort him and gave a sad, shaky smile, reaching up with one trembling servo and resting it on top of the Cassette's helm.

"Thanks mechling." Sideswipe said softly before looking up at the two chained Cons. His optics narrowed as he saw the damage to Starscream.

"I-I'll talk to Prowl, see if he won't release you. I doubt he'll release Jazz... I know for a fact he's had his optic on Jazz for vorns now. And I can't do anything about Barricade... he enacted an old noble slave bond thingy on Barricade. They'll have to stay here. But I might be able to get him to release you two." Sideswipe said.

Prowl watched Cade as he kissed Blustreak's chevron before he stood and walked over to him. Again jealousy flared in his Spark as he watched them, unable to help but think of the happier times when Cade would do those sort of things for him.

He was drawn from his memories by Cade speaking to him and Prowl vented, tossing a sharp look in Cade's direction.

"Nothing to gain... but the complete loss of everything I once loved and still desire." Prowl said before turning and starting to walk out of the room.

He stopped just before he was out the door.

"Just because you chose the bitlet over me... doesn't mean I don't want my brother back. I just know where your priorities lie and I'm not going to try and make you love me over him. I want my brother to choose me himself. I also made a promise to keep the bitty safe, and regardless of how I feel about him for taking you from me, I will keep that promise. Even from my own faction." Prowl said before he left the room and made his way to his person berth room to cuddle with Jazz.

Barricade looked at Prowl in astonishment. 

"Prowl, i never stopped loving and caring about you. You are and always will be my little brother. Bluestreak is my son while you are my brother. I love you equally, but in different ways, but obviously you dont understand that."

Soundwave smiled at the promise from the red mech. 

"Soundwave, forever grateful if Sideswipe help free us." 

Starscream nodded his ascent. As upset as he is at what the Autobot second in command has done to Jazz he cant help but feel relief knowing that something good may just come out of this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one vorn after the ending of the last chapter.  
> Also, some things may be confusing at first with the time skip, but keep reading and they'll clear up. Mostly within the next few chapters.

Prowl onlined slowly, his engines purring as he felt Jazz snuggling into him. It had been about eight Quartexes (months) since he's last forced Jazz to recharge in the cell. He also no long saw his little mate as a pet, but as his lover instead.

Prowl had also given Barricade some freedom in the last few Quartexes, allowing his brother to recharge in the spare berth room instead of forcing him to stay in the cell all the time. Not that Cade left the berth room much. He was rather swollen with the twins he was Carrying and spent most if his time lying on his berth.

Jazz did much the same now that he was seven Quartexes along with the twins Prowl had once again Sparked him with. Not that Prowl minded. He liked spending his time in the berth with his lover.

Prowl onlined his optics as he heard his lover's systems start to boot up and at the same time his waste tanks rumbled. Smiling, Prowl looked at Jazz as he sat up.

"Morning love. Welcome back to the land of the online. I hope you're hungry, cause it's time for your morning feeding."

As he spoke, Prowl's interface panel snapped back and his spike pressurized, and his aft pot panel slid back as well.

"Spike or aft first love?"

Jazz nods his helm eagerly at Prowls words. 

"Spike please!" Jazz says excitedly before opening his mouth. After a nod of permission from Prowl Jazz quickly swallows down the spike before sucking and waiting for the yummy stuff to come out. He sucks and licks as best he can before purring at the sound of Prowl moaning above him. He sends his thanks through the bond they share as he eagerly takes the fluids spilling from the spike into his intake. 

Barricade groans as he wakes from recharge to the sounds of moaning. Prowl and Jazz must be awake. He thinks to himself as he rubs his distended abdominal plating as he waits for his own turn at fueling. As disgusting as it is there is no point harming the sparkling by starving himself. 

Prowl moaned in pleasure as his mate licked and sucked at his spike until Prowl final spilled his waste fluid, as well as his transfluid, down Jazz's intakes. He enjoyed seeing his young lover so eager to please him, so eager to consume his waste. But faintly, he couldn't help the twinge of guilt that stirred in him for having forced his mate into this in the first place. Prowl had really come to love Jazz over the last vorn, something he hadn't anticipated on happening.

Purring as the last of his transfluid and waste fluid spilled down Jazz's intakes, Prowl shifted so his mate would have easy access to his aft.

"Still hungry love? Or should I go feed Cade instead of you doing it this morning?" He asked Jazz.

Jazz noded his helm slightly at Prowl telling him he was done. To be honest his fuel tanks were hurting and not in hunger. He just curled up with Prowl and snuggled into the larger and older mechs side. He whined as Prowl dhifted next to him before getting off the berth and heading in the direction of the spare room. Barricade waited as he heard Prowl finish up with Jazz knowing he would soon be coming to feed him as well whether it was himself or Jazz. Speaking of Jazz the poor mech thinks Prowl actually loves him now and that he only ever does things to help, care for, and protect him. Its disgusting really.

Prowl smiled at Jazz and pulled away once he was sure his little mate was done. He purred softly when Jazz snuggled into him, and reluctantly pulled away from his mate and got off the berth. Stroking Jazz's audio horns, he leaned down and kissed Jazz's fore helm. "I'll be right back love. I just have to go feed Cade and make sure the newsparks aren't coming yet. He is due any time." Over the bond Prowl sent love and 'be-right-back' to his mate before he turned and made his way out of the room he shared with Jazz and into the spare berth room. A soft smile crossed his faceplates as he saw Barricade lying on the berth, one servo rubbing his swollen middle. 

"Morning brother. Are you ready for your morning feeding?" He asked as he made his way over to Cade and started rubbing his brother's swollen abdomen. Prowl couldn't wait for the newsparks to be born. Sure, one was Rico's but Rico didn't know that Prowl had enslaved the two bitties to him. Even now, Prowl felt the tiny, immature slave bonds that came from the unborn bitties. He couldn't help but wonder if Cade knew that the bitties he Carried were slave bound like he was.

Jazz nodded his helm before curling back up in the blankets and pillows on his and Prowls berth. He likes them because they are all extremely soft and when he lays down they don't hurt his abdomen like the floor does. He's so lucky Prowl was kind and gave him all of these! :Don't be too long please! Ah wanna snuggle fore you gotta go work ya shift.: he sends to his mate and master over their bond. He likes to curl up and snuggle with Prowl, makes him and their bitties feel safe.

Barricade glared at his brother as he walked through the door to the guest room. He stopped rubbing his abdomen when he noticed Prowl in the room, no way was he going to give him that satisfaction. "As ready as I will ever be." Barricade flinched slightly as Prowl began rubbing his swollen abdomen. As good as it felt, he knew Prowl had some sort of ulterior motive for doing what he did, even if he will never admit to it.

:I'll hurry love. Be back in just a few breems, promise.: Prowl sent back over the bond, his Spark swelling with the love he felt for Jazz and he wouldn't have been surprised if it was leaking into the rest of his bonds. Prowl smiled as Cade glared at him, rubbing his brother's abdomen for a few more moments before he stopped and gently climbed on the berth so as not to harm the newsparks his brother was Carrying. Moving so his aft was over Cade's faceplates, he allowed the panel to his aft port to slide back before the solid waste started sliding down his aft chute and toward Cade's mouth. He wanted to get this over with quickly so he could go back to cuddling his mate. The fact that guilt ate at him for having done this to his mate and brother didn't have anything to do with it. Nope. Nothing to do with the guilt that was practically consuming his Spark and he was struggling to keep out of his bonds.

Jazz smiled as he felt his love returned by Prowl through the bond.

Barricade gaged as Prowls solid waste reaches his mouth. Primus he will never be able to get used to this taste, how the slag can Jazz stand this? He's noticed how Jazz has become extremely dependent and affectionate with Prowl and it has him worried. While it's a good thing because it means Prowl is less likely to hurt Jazz it also means something has affected him mentally. Even if it just formed as a way for Jazz to cope, Barricade can't help but think that maybe Prowl did something to his processors to make Jazz think and act the way he does now. During his "feeding" Barricade noticed something slip through the bonds he shared with Prowl that made him smile a bit. It would seem that this situation is affecting Prowl more than he would like to admit. Suddenly Barricade groans in pain as he felt a sharp jab in his abdominal area where the sparkling is growing. He immediately cried out and pushed Prowl away before hunching over himself as best he could and holding his swollen plating.

Prowl gave a small yelp as Cade suddenly shoved him away, startled by his brother's actions. He was puzzled, and slightly angry - Cade shouldn't have been able to shove him, not with the slave bond in place. But when Prowl stood and looked at his brother, his anger and puzzlement were replaced with understanding and panic. The Sparklings were coming, that could be the only reason Cade was able to shove him. Prowl quickly moved over to Cade and rested a servo on his brother's faceplates.

"Cade. Cade, I'll be right back, promise. I'm just going to go get Ratchet." He said before turning and darting out of the room.

He quickly made his way toward the medbay, but stopped just outside the doors as he heard Ratchet and his Lord Prime talking and caught the word 'bitlets'. Moving a little closer, he pressed his audio to the door to hear what was being said.

"...doubt Prowl or Rebound will be willing to part with their bitties."

"Oh, they don't have to be willing. I'm the one delivering the bitties. I'll just sever the Creator bonds and tell them the bitty deactivated."

"Very well. You can have one of the bitties for your own slave. I'll have to talk to Ricochet... he wanted one of Rebound's bitties as well since he can't have Rebound himself."

Prowl stared at the medbay doors in horror before he turned and raced back to his quarters. He needed to get Cade and Jazz out of here, now! Bursting into his quarters, he ran to his berth room.

"Jazz, start gathering everything that's of importance to you. We're leaving in five breems. Anything you can't carry or fit in subspace, leave." Prowl ordered his small mate as he shoved his entire emergency stook of energon cubes in his subspace. Then he made his way to Cade's room, gently bundling his brother up and picking him up bridal style.

"We're leaving Cade... better hope the Cons won't shoot us."

Barricade could only nod his head around the pain he was feeling in his abdomen. He liked the thought of being back with the Decepticons, but he couldn't understand what made Prowl decide this so suddenly. He heard Jazz moving around frantically in the other room wondering what was going on. Jazz quickly jumped off the berth to do as he was told. He started by grabbing some datapads Prowl gave him before getting other things like blankets and pillows. He managed to fit one pillow and three blankets in his subspace along with the datapads. He couldn't think of anything else that was all thay important so he decided to leave it. He did grab some of the datapads he knew Prowl liked for him since he wasn't sure what else to take with them. He didnt understand what was going on but he could feel through the sparkbond that Prowl was worried and upset with something. There was also a hint of fear, like something bad was happening. As he watched Prowl exit the guest room he looked worriedly at Barricade as he cried out in pain. "P-prowl. Whats happening? Im confused?" He says fearfully.

Prowl cradled Cade to him, reaching over their bond and trying to siphon away some of the pain. He winced as he did so, he couldn't siphon away much, there was just too much pain for him to siphon and still be able to move. Cade would have to handle most of it himself. Prowl looked at Jazz as his mate came trough the berth room door, fear and confusion on his faceplates. Moving over to Jazz, Prowl leaned down and gently kissed his mate, nuzzling him as he pulled back in an attempt to quell his mate's fear.

"We have to leave. Prime wants to take the bitlets. He's going to allow Ratchet and Ricochet to have your Jazz... Ratchet said he would cut the Creator bonds and tell us the bitties deactivated. I won't allow them to take my bitties. I'd rather become a Con than..." Prowl cut himself off, not wanting to finish, but he was sure the rest of the sentence echoed through at least on of his bonds. 'Rather than have the bitties go through what I've forced you two through.'

Motioning with his helm for his mate to follow him, Prowl led Jazz to a secret passage that was in the office attached to his quarters. "We can escape through here. It leads to the edge of Deception territory, but there are paths connected to it that lead all over the place... I've some as far as the Neutral colonies." Prowl said as he began leading Jazz into the passage, still holding Cade tightly to him. Prowl knew he had to hurry. The bitties were coming and they wouldn't wait for him to reach Con territory to be born.

Barricade clung to Prowl as he did his best to ignore the shooting pain from his swollen middle telling him the bittlets are ready to come out. He can feel one of them pushing against his middle in attempts to break free of his gestation chamber. 

"H-Hurry, please. They want out and with or without my permission they will get out eventually." He hisses out through the pain. 

Jazz smiled slightly as Prowl kissed and nuzzled his helm. His smile turned into a frown at Prowl's words at Prime and Ratchet's plans for their bitlets. No way was he letting either of those mechs near his or Barricades sparklings! 

"T-They can't do that! They are jus' li'l bitties and don't mean no harm. They need their creators!" Jazz cried at the thought of having his little ones taken away before he even got to hold them. He quickly followed Prowl into the passage knwing they needed to hurry because of Barricade. It was obvious now that Cade was in the first parts of his emergence and that the btties were coming sooner rather than later. Jazz yelped loudly as the entrance to the passage shut behind them and he heard a loud banging sound from the other side. He was so scarred and didn't know what to do. He just hoped they could get to Decepticon territory and to help before the Autobots found them and Cade gives birth.

Prowl hurried through the passage, feeling Jazz following after him through their bond. He tried soothing Cade through the brother bond he shared with Cade. He rarely used the slave bond anymore, in fact he regretted forcing it on his brother.

"I'm hurrying Cade. Just hold on." He whispered.

With how fast he was rushing, it only took twenty breems for them to reach the end of the passage and emerge at the edge of Con territory. Setting Cade down, Prowl unwound his data cable and quickly plugged it into Cade's data port.

"Sorry about this Cade." He murmured before he dove into his brother's processed to find Cade's comms frequency. He'd long ago destroyed all of Cade's mental defences against him, so getting into his brother's processor was easy. Finding what he was looking for, Prowl drew back and accessed Cade's comm, calling the Cons on Cade's frequency.

: Hello? Can any bot hear me? Please say some bot can... I need help. I know I have know right to ask for help, but it's not really for me... Cade's delivering the bitties. I had to take Jazz and Cade and flee the Autobots or Prime was going to take the bitties and give them to Ratchet and Ricochet. I-I couldn't let that happen... I-I know I have know right to say this after all I've done, but I... I l-l-love Jazz. Please... some bot help us...:

Prowl's Spark pulsed with fear, and on a minor scale hope, praying one of the Cons would answer him... and praying they wouldn't take Jazz from him. He loved Jazz, Jazz was the whole reason he changed. He'd do anything for Jazz, even give him up if he had to if it meant Jazz and the bitties were safe... but if he had to give Jazz up, he'd deactivate. If the Cons forced him to give Jazz up, Prowl would most likely find the most out of the way place on Cybertron he could and allow himself to deactivate... somewhat peacefully.

Barricade flinched as Prowl accessed his comm systems before venting in relief realizing they would be safe. 

Jazz watched as Prowl contacted someone over Barricades comms. After waiting a short time, he cried out in relief when he saw Seekers and a few other con's heading in their direction. He snuggled up next to Prowl knowing they would be safe and waited for the others to get to their location.

Soundwave yelled in alarm at the voice over the decepticon comm frequency. 

:How did you get access to this? I will send help, but you must give either Jazz or Barricade any weapons you may have on your frame. You are not to be trusted. The only reason I am sending help is for the two of them.: He says over the comms before alerting Megatron to the situation.

Prowl sent an apology to Cade over their bond as he saw Cade wince. He looked up at Jazz when his mate cried out, spotting the Seekers like Jazz had, and vented in relief. He wrapped his arm around Jazz when his mate snuggled against him, then shifted his attention to the comms when he heard Sound wave's voice.

:I... sorta accessed Cade's frequency to comm you. He's in a lot of pain right now, I didn't know if he'd be able to focus on doing it himself. And... I don't have any weapons on me. I was so focused on getting Cade and Jazz out of there I forgot to grab any. I only grabbed my emergency stock of energon .:

Starscream landed on the ground with Thundercracker and Skywarp landing shortly after along with Megatron and Hook. He looked at the three mechs on the ground before signaling Hook to check on Barricade.  
"Stand away from Barricade, Autobot, same goes for stepping away from Jazz. You can either do this willingly or we will force you." Starscream says as he points one of his nullrays at Prowl. 

"No, Star! Prowlers not gonna hurt us. He's the reason Cade and meh are still okay. And he loves meh!" Jazz says before holding onto Prowl tightly so he can't leave him. He won't let them take Prowl away! 

"Jazz! Listen to yourself young one! How can you honestly love this mech after everything he has done to you?" Megatron says looking at Jazz. 

"Cuz Ah can! He takes care a meh, keeps meh safe, feeds meh, and never lets anyone hurt meh, not even Prime. How can Ah not love 'im?" 

Prowl looked at Jazz sadly. He loved his mate, and while he was glad to know Jazz loved him back, he felt he didn't deserve Jazz's love after everything he'd put Jazz through.

Hugging Jazz tightly, Prowl sent all his love to his mate through there bond, as well as an apology, while his servo slowly moved up to Jazz's neck cables before swiftly hitting a pressure point to knock his mate out.  
Giving the limp form of his mate one last kiss, he passed Jazz to Megatron.

"Take him. Quickly. B-before I can change my mind about being parted from him." Prowl said. He tossed Jazz's frame one last look., sadness in his optics. "I love you Jazz." He murmured, the words echoed over their bond.  
Prowl then turned to Cade and looked his brother in the optics, reaching to him over their bond.

:I'm sorry... for everything I put you through the last vorn. Words will never be enough to say how sorry how am and no actions will ever make up for what I've done.: he told Cade before he stepped back away from Cade to allow the Decepticons access to their lost comrade.

"Take them... there's something I have to take care of back at the Autobot fortress. If all goes well... Mirage will be returned to you as well, and his Master will be released from Prime's hold. If all does not go well... you'll have one less Autobot to worry about, cause I'm sure Prime will deactivate me for treason."

"Wha are ya doin' Prowler?" Is all Jazz manages to get out before everything goes black. 

Megatron nodded his helm as he took Jazz into his arms. The feeling of finally having him back compares to nothing else in existence. 

"Thank you for bringing them back so they can go home. You are finally doing the right thing, especially for Jazz. The life you forced them to live is one they never deserved. I plan to see you save him. I fear what Hound may have done to Mirage, and just hope he is not past the point of help. Decepticons, come. We must return to base to take care of Jazz and I'm sure Barricade is about to give birth any moment now." Megatron says before igniting his thrusters and flying off in the direction of the Nemisis with Jazz held securely in his arms. 

Barricade sends sadness back through the bond to Prowl. 

:I know you are little brother. I am just glad to have the real Prowl back and not the monster you pretended to be.: He says before Hook lifted him and headed in the direction of the Nemesis and his medbay.

Prowl nodded to Megatron, sadly watching the Deception leader fly off with his mate and the mech he loved. As he watched he reached over the bond with his brother one last time.

:The sad thing is... I wasn't pretending. I really was a monster for a long time brother. It's only because of Jazz I changed... I fell in love with him without even meaning to.: Prowl told Barricade as he turned and headed back toward the Autobot fortress. :And tell Megatron that whatever Hound has done to Mirage, it's most likely not Hound's fault. I discovered Hound has slave programming... he was once a Con that we captured quite awhile back, designation: Ground Hog. Ratchet remodeled him and installed slave coding so he'd be loyal to Prime.: Prowl told his brother before he shut of his end of the bond as he began sneaking back into the Autobot fortress.

Barricade gasped in surprise at Prowl telling him who Hound really is. He never could figure out what happened to Ground Hog, they had all just thought he was deactivated. He cringed in Hooks arms outside the entrance to the Nemesis from pain in his abdomen, this time it was ten times worse than before. 

"Hook! Its time!!! They aren't waiting anymore!" He cries out in pain. He can feel the twins struggling frantically to get out of his gestation chamber and into his valve in order to emerge and see the world. 

"Hurry! I cant hold them in any longer they want out NOW!" I scream as one finally manages to accomplish the first part of their goal. 

Hook rushed Barricade to the medbay, snarling at any Cons that got in his way. He finally got into the medbay and gently set Barricade down on one of the berths.

"Scrapper, get me some blankets and washing fluid, now! Scavenger, get me the lazer scalpel! Long Haul, I need pain killers for Barricade, stat! Mixmaster, go check on Megatron. He has Jazz with him... I want Jazz kept under constant servalence. He seems to be suffering from Hostage Attachment Syndrome." Hook quickly ordered. His orders were quickly followed, and Hook turned to Cade.

"Okay Barricade, I need you to spread your legs and open your panel. Deep, even intakes, it might still be awhile before they come, or it could be within the next ten breems." Hook told the Praxian.

Prowl slowly and carefully snuck back into the Autobot fortress. He knew that the Autobots already knew he was gone... he'd heard them pounding on the door to the secret passageway, but they didn't know how to open it. Prime had also been yelling at him over the Autobot frequency.

Slipping through the hallways of the fortress, he slowly made his way to Hound's quarters. He froze when he saw Mirage standing in the middle of the room.

"Prowl... you certainly have made a lot of ruckus. Defecting to the Cons are you?" Mirage asked and Prowl growled.

"Like you're one to talk. You and you're master both are originally Cons."

Mirage's optics widened.

"Hound isn't a Con!" Mirage shouted and Prowl smirked.

" Oh really? The designation... Ground Hog familiar at all? What do you say... Ground Hog?" Prowl asked, turning to face the designated mech. Out of the corner of his optic's Prowl could see Mirage's shocked expression as he mouthed Ground Hog's designation.

"This could take more than ten breems! I can barely last another ten slagging breems of this! Are you crazy!" Barricade yells as he sits on the medberth and does as Hook demanded of him. Primus, this slagging hurts. As he feels another sharp jab from one of the bittlets he cries out in shock and bends over clutching his abdomen. At the sudden feeling of something entering his valve, he starts to push it out. Primus, it feels like the bittlet is tearing his valve to shreds and the little one only just entered his valve. After a few more pushes at Hooks guidance, the first bittlet emerges with its energon sack. Barricade slowly vents as he watches Hook cut the sack open and freeing the little one from the gel providing its nutrients inside the sack. He watches the little one as Hook brings it over before telling him that the first of the twins was a little femme. She had black plating with hints of red and blue throughout the frame in long stripes. 

"She is absolutely beautiful! Can't wait to hold her. My little Blacklight." 

After another breem or so he started to feel pain again telling him that the other bittlet was on its way out and ready to see the world. He the pain isn't as bad as this one enters his valve, it's obvious the femme was the larger of the two, which might explain why she was first. 

"Ahhh! Somethings wrong. Primus it hurts. What it it's stuck or something!" Barricade suddenly cried out as it felt like something caught on his torn valve lining. 

Hound could only stare in disbelief at his second in command. There was no way in Primus he found out about that, not that he defected willingly, but still. Besides the cons would never take him back now, not after everything he's done. 

"H-How in Primus's name did you find out about that? Do you have any idea how hard it was to hide that from Mirage!"

Hook handed the first bitlet to Scrapper, allowing his fellow Constructicon to clean and wrap the bitty while he went back to tending Barricade. When Barricade cried out in pain, Hook immediately acted. He'd seen this before in Seekers, when the bitty started coming out the wrong way. He had to go in and turn the bitty around.

"Barricade, I need you to take a deep vent, okay? The bitty is coming out the wrong way. I need to put my servos up your valve and turn it around. If it isn't done soon, you can lose the bitty... now that the nutrient sack isn't attached to your gestation chamber cables any more, the bitty only has so much air. The bitty needs to be turned so it can come out." Hook said with urgency, crouching by Barricade's valve.

Prowl stared at Hound impassively.

"It was in your medical files. Along with the fact that Prime had slave coding installed in you after he had Ratchet remodel you." He stated.

Mirage stared at Hound in shock.

"G-Ground Hog? Is...Is that really you?" He asked hesitantly.

Prowl snorted.

"Of course it's him. And just to let you know Mirage... I may not be going Con, but that doesn't mean that I'm not returning those that are Cons to where they belong. Cade and Jazz are back among the Cons... and I came back for you two. Despite what you may think GROUND HOG, Cade knows that what you've been doing isn't your fault. If you'd allow it... I can alter them programming so you don't have to be loyal to Prime."

Mirage stared at Prowl in shock.

"Wa,wa,wa,wa,wait a moment! You took barricade and Jazz BACK to the Decepticons? After obsessing over Jazz for who knows how many vorn? Why?" He asked and Prowl looked at him gravely.

"Because Cade and Jazz were both Sparked, and Prime was planning on taking Jazz's bitties as soon as the were born and giving them to Ratchet and Ricochet. Ratchet was even going to sever the Creator bonds and tell us the bitties had deactivated." Prowl said, and Mirage looked horrified.

Barricade prepares himself for the pain to come before giving Hook his consent. He would hate to lose the bitlet this close to being able to hold it in his arms. He braces himself by grabbing the sides of the berth just before Hook shoves both of his servos gently into his valve to help the bitlet trying to come out. Barricade can feel it as Hook repositions the bitlet before slowly and gently removing his servos from the valve. Once Hook was done and in position to catch the bitlet he vented before another jab of pain came over him and he started pushing with all his might. He feels it as the sack reaches his valve entrance and starts to slip out into Hooks waiting servos. He yelps loudly as the sack and bitlet finally slip free of his valve. Barricade watches as Hook cuts open the nutrient sack before carefully removing the bitlet and holding it up. He smiles as Hook tells him he has a healthy little mech. His little one is white with gray spots and streaks of red decorating his small frame, even his two little doorwings. He notices that his little mech is smaller than his sister even with him having doorwings unlike his sister. 

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing. My little Stormlight." He says to the little mech as Hook hands him over after making sure the little one was healthy and clean. After Hooks hands him Stormlight Scrapper hands him Blacklight telling him how cute she is. Barricade feels a large smile form on his lipplates as he watches the two precious bitties recharge in his arms. 

"As much as I love the end Product, I have no intention of ever going through this again." 

"That's. I... I don't even have any words for what you just said. Primus, bitlets! That's not right on so many different levels." Hound says wraping his arms around a still shocked looking Mirage. The mech obviosuly was never expecting to hear what he just heard, let alone from Prowl of all mechs. He rubs the mechs side comfortingly. 

Hound thinks for a moment before responding to Prowl. 

"I'll do it. Do whatever you need to in order to get me home. At this point, I will do anything it takes no matter what." He says while still rubbing Mirages side. He would love to finally be free of the Autobots. Hound just hopes Mirage feels the same way.

Hook smiled as he saw the bitties resting in their Carriers arms.

"So, Blacklight and Stormlight? I'll have to go let Megatron know the bitties are healthy. Surprising, considering all I'm sure you've gone through. I'll be back to check on you and the bitties later. I have to go check on Jazz. He's not right in the helm... I just hope we can fix him. Hostage Attachment Syndrome is a tricky thing."

Hook said turning and walking away near the end.

Prowl looked at the two mechs before pulling out his data cable.

"Okay. Turn around and lower your firewalls. I need to get to the slave programming. Just a warning now. Unfortunately I myself am unable to take out the slave programming. But I can alter it so the loyalty program targets some bot else until we can get you back to the Cons. For now I'm going to set it as myself, but set a trigger so that when we get to the Cons and you see Megatron, the loyalty coding will switch to Megatron until Hook can remove the slave program." Prowl said before motioning for Hound to turn.

Mirage stared at Prowl nearly the entire time, his frame frozen in shock. He did nuzzle into Hound when the larger mech offered him comfort, cuddling against him not just physically, but over the bond they shared as well.  
"Yeah, thought the designations fit them well. I'm glad to hear that they are both nice and healthy. Don't be too hard on him with it. Jazz may really have fallen for him, after a while Prowl stopped treating him as a pet and as an actual bondmate. Prowl really does love Jazz, and while most of Jazz's own feeling stem from Hostage Attachment Syndrome, he does have feelings for him." Barricade says to Hook as he watches his little ones recharge soundly like nothing is wrong in the world. 

Hound turns around as Prowl directed and opening one of his dataports. He calms Mirage through their sparkbond and assures him that everything is going to be alright. 

:Relax, Love. I won't let him hurt either of us. It's obvious he has changed. And I have no intentions of letting you get hurt, ever.: Hound says over the bond while smiling at his unsure mate. If Prowls plan works, they will never have to hide their true feelings for each other again, and Hound can finally introduce Mirage to those he once called family. He just hopes Prowl doesn't decide to go back on his word.

Hook looked at Barricade with scrutiny, studying the mech closely to be sure Barricade was absolutely sure he knew what he was talking about. Finally he nodded.

"If you say so. Although it seems hard to believe an Autobot can change like that... I guess we already have proof with Sideswipe. He's courting Bluestreak now. It's just a little difficult to believe that out of all the Autobots, Prowl would be the next to have a change of Spark. Who's next, Hound?" Hook said as he walked out the door. He made his way toward Megatron's quarters, and as he drew closer his audios picked up the sounds of screaming and objects being thrown.

Worried, Hook picked up his pace, nearly busting door the doors when he burst into Megatron's quarters.

"What is going... on... here?" He asked, slowly trailing of as he saw Jazz screaming and throwing everything in range of the berth he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Prowl quickly plugged his data cable into Hound's data port, diving into Hound's processor as soon as Hound dropped his firewalls. Quickly sorting through Hound's coding and files, Prowl easily found the slave programming and began altering it until the loyalty program in it was fixated on him, then putting in the trigger that would switch the loyalty programming to Megatron.

Once he was done, Prowl pulled out of Hound's processor and unplugged his data cable.

"There. All done. If you'll follow me to my office, I'll lead you out to the Decepticons." He told Hound.

Mirage watched the entire thing silently, leaning on his mate silently, at least physically.

: I know love. I'm just worried about... well everything. What if the Cons don't accept us back? What about Jazz? I heard what Prowl was doing to him... I wonder if he's okay? And what about Bluestreak... I heard Ricochet captured him a vorn ago and gave him to the twins, and Sunstreaker raped him... and that's why Sideswipe attacked Sunstreaker and fled to the Cons. I wonder if Blue's okay after that. Did he get Sparked because of Sunstreaker?:

Barricade looked at Hook with an amazed expression on his faceplates."HA! If only you knew the truth old mech." He calls out knowing Hook was no longer in hearing range.

: Just to let you know Hound is... Turns out he's actually Ground Hog. Whelp talk to you later, I'm going to recharge, old mech.:

He decided to just not bother with anything and curl up with his bitties for some much-needed recharge.

Jazz screamed as loud as he could after onlining and finding Prowl to be gone. This isn't happening. Prowl promised him that he would never abandon him, no matter what. He just continued glaring and throwing things at Megatron knowing he must have done something to Prowl as Hook walked into the room.

"Ah wan' my Prowler! Wha did ya slaggers do ta him! Why did you make 'im leave meh?" He shouts before breaking down and sobbing. Don't they understand he just wants his mate.

Megatron vented in relief at seeing Hook walk into his quarters.

"Oh thank Primus you are finally here. He hasn't stopped yelling for Prowl since he onlined. He is currently blaming me for him not being here. Primus I don't know what to do to help him. That mech hurt him so much and has seriously messed with his processors." Megatron says looking at Hook pleadingly. He can't think of anything that will stop Jazz and calm him down other than music, which didn't work the first time he tried it, and using force.  
Hook nearly glitched at Barricade's comms. Hound... was Ground Hog? No, that can't be true. Ground Hog would never betray them. Unless...

Hook's engines snarled before he forced them to silence and he stiffly walked into Megatron's quarters. He vented as Jazz continued throwing things, and off in one corner he saw Mixmaster lying in stasis with a cyberium lifter resting near his helm. Hook could only guess his gestalt member had been hit in the helm with the weight training tool.

Venting, Hook made his way over to Jazz.

"Jazz, you must calm yourself. You're going to stress out the bitties." He told the small mech. "And Prowl couldn't stay here. I know you love him, and he loves you... but he isn't healthy for you. He did bad things to you, and to Barricade. He had to leave so you could recover." Hook said patientl while secretly pulling out a sedative in case Jazz wouldn't calm.

Prowl led Hound and Mirage back to his office and through the secret passage. Coming out where he'd left Jazz and Barricade with the Cons, Prowl once again opened the frequency he'd memorized.

:Soundwave, can you hear me? I have Hound and Mirage. Both are ready for you to retrieve. Although Hound has slave programming that Hook will have to remove. I've altered it so he's no longer loyal to Prime, so you can come get you Cons.: Prowl said.

:Soundwave acknowledges. But who is the other Decepticon?:

Soundwave was confused. He knows Mirage was a con, but who could the other be? He couldnt think of anyone else captured by the bots. As he approaches the same spot as before he sees Hound standing with Mirage and Prowl.

"Soundwave appreciate help. Prowl must go back to Autobots now. You are not allowed to come to base."

"Thats slag Soundwave! He just rescued Mirage and I not to mention Cade and Jazz! There is something seriously messed up about that. Beside I ain't going anywhere without Prowl!"

Jazz stares at Hook as he talks to him about how he is going to stress his and Prowls bitties.

"Your lyin'. Prowler may have hurt meh at first, but he changed! He aint the same mech he was before! Ah am just Fine with him around. There aint nothing wrong with meh Hook, specially not cuz a my Prowler! Now Ah wont say it again. Wha' ya do wit 'im?" Jazz says as he glares at the two mechs in front of him. He knows they are hiding something, but he cant figure out what.

Prowl wilted slightly when Soundwave told him he had to go back to the Autobots. He knew he couldn't... Prime knew he'd taken Cade and Jazz and left with them. He gave Hound a sad look.

"It...it's fine Hound. I didn't expect to be allowed to go to the Con base. Not after everything I put Cade and Jazz through. But... I couldn't help but hope to see Jazz one last time. Even if I was in a cell... just seeing him one last time... would be enough for me before I... I have to give him up." Prowl said softly.

He knew it was a faint chance that they'd take him back with him, let alone let him see Jazz... but he couldn't help holding on to that small sliver of hope.

Hook vented softly. He can't tell Jazz that Prowl just left him with his fellow Cons and went back to the Autobots to rescue other Cons... or can he?

"We didn't do anything to Prowl. He's not here. He never came here. He went back to the Autobots..." Hook cursed to himself as Jazz gave a wailed and started chucking things again, maybe he should have worded that better.  
"Jazz, he went back for Mirage and Ground Hog!"

"Seriously Soundwave, that's messed up. He risked everything to get Jazz and Barricade out, then risks it all again to come back in to come and get us? The least we can do is allow him to see Jaz one last time before forcing him to leave. We'd be acting like... like AUTOBOTS if we force him to just leave when he's trying so hard to make up for what he's done." Mirage said with disgust. "If that'swhat you're really going to do, force him to leave without allowing him to at least see Jazz, then you can count on Hound and I going with him cause I don't think the Deception cause is the same as the one we originally signed up for."

"It's not fair Prowl. Not after risking yourself for all of us. Besides all of the Autobots know by now and you are on the top of Prime's to offline list. I am not about to leave you here to get attacked and offlined by them. Not after you helped me and 'Rage." Hound says as he stands next to Prowl. he's not leaving him here. Besides there is no doubt in his processor that the second Prowl steps foot near Autobot territory he will be offlined brutally.  
Jazz let out a keening wail as Hook told him Prowl never came to the Decepticons with him, but just left him with them. He felt tears streaming down his faceplates at the thought that Prowl broke his promise and abandoned him, at least until Hook told him why.

"H-he did? He didn leave really leave meh? He's comin back when he brings them righ? You gotta let 'im! Ah wan' my Prowler, an Ah'm not gonna let any of ya keep meh from him." Jazz says pointedly glaring at Megatron, just waitng to see what he has to say.

"Of course I will Jazz. While he will not have free reing and will be confined to a cell, I will not keep him from you until you are better...Wait did you say Ground Hog, as in the long thought deactivated Ground Hog?" Megatron says looking completely flabbergasted. He tries approaching Jazz so he can grab him before he starts to throw anything else and freak out again only for him to jump out of the way and glare.

"Soundwave will ask Megatron."

:Soundwave to Megatron. Should I be capturing Autobot Prowl and bringing him to base? Ground Hog and Mirage will not come without him?:

:Affirmative, Soundwave. When you get him here lock him in the brig. I have a few words to speak with him.:

"You have permission, but only if you cooperate and come quietly. You will be staying cuffed and in the brig. No exceptions." Soundwave says before taking out a pair of stasis cuffs and approaching Prowl.

Mirage nodded at Hound's words glaring at Soundwave. Prowl meanwhile was giving Hound a perplexed look. It seemed that the loyalty programming was far more inter grated in the rest of Hound's programming than Prowl had thought. Or maybe Hound was just like this to begin with, as Ground Hog.

Venting Prowl gave a small smile.

"Thank you Hound. Or would you prefer to go by Ground Hog again now that you're back among your Decepticon comrades?" Prowl said before turning to Soundwave and holding out his wrists so the Decepticon could cuff him.

"I won't fight you. I just... I just want to see Jazz one last time."

Hook nodded watching Jazz closely and hoping he wouldn't have to use the sedative.

"Yes, he went back for them." He didn't answer the rest of Jazz's questioning because he wasn't sure if Prowl WOULD be coming back. Prowl did say to take Jazz before he changed his processor about giving him up... and that he may not return from the Autobot fortress because Prime could possibly deactivate him.

Venting, Hook looked at Megatron.

"Yes, I did say Ground Hog. Hound's Ground Hog. I don't know all the details on that, you'll have to talk to Barricade if you want them."

"At this point I'd prefer going by Ground Hog again." Hound and Mirage follow Soundwave as he heads back to the Decepticon base with Prowl in cuffs. He just wants to see all of his old friends and family again, especially his old team.

Jazz watched Hook closely trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. He hopes Prowl comes back soon. He wants to cuddle and recharge, and he can't recharge without Prowl...

"He'll be back soon righ'? Ah miss 'im already an wanna recharge. An the bitties miss 'im too. Ah can feel it." Jazz says as he looks at Megatron and Hook imploringly.

Megatron looks at Jazz unsure before finally telling him what Soundwave informed him of. He walked over to the berth where Jazz was standing and wrapping his arms around him. He can feel through Jazz's field that he is stressed and it hurts Megatron to know there is really nothing he can do about it.

"Yes, I have just been informed by Soundwave that they are on their way to base now. I want to speek to Prowl alone before I allow him to see you though, young one. I also want you to go with Hook to get a proper checkup in the medbay. Understand?"

"Uhhuh. Ah'll listen, promise." Jazz says before following Hook out the room.

Prowl nodded as he followed the three Cons back to the Decepticon base quietly. He didn't pay much attention to the route they took, he only wanted to get there so he could see Jazz again. He knew the Decepticon weren't voting to allow him to stay... as much as it broke his Spark to break his promise to Jazz, he knew he didn't have any other choice. At least his beloved mate and their bitties were safe. He'd see Jazz one last time... and then go find some, somewhat peaceful, place to deactivate.

Hook vented and his shoulders slumped. He wasn't sure how he felt about the Autobot being in the base, but at least Prowl was still online. He'd feared for Prowl off lining, remembering Prowl saying a vorn ago that he'd claimed Jazz as his mate. If Prowl off lined, so would Jazz.

Looking between Megatron and Jazz, he gave Megatron a nod before leading Jazz to the Medbay.

:By the way, I came down here to tell you that Barricade gave birth to two healthy bitlets. A femme designated Blacklight and a mech designated Stormlight.: he commed Megatron as he led Jazz away.

: Hook, I am very happy to hear they were both born healthy and safe. I am going to send Soundwave to the medbay when he arrives at base with Ground Hog, Mirage, and Prowl. I do not want to take any chances. I worry one of them might have a tracking device in their frame and not know it. Inform me when you are done with all of them, including Jazz. I want to know their statuses.: Megatron says before heading down to the brig so he can prepare a cell for Prowl before he gets to the base. He needs to make sure the mech won't be able to break out of it. He will not take the chance of Prowl breaking out and taking Jazz before the two of them end up disappearing and are never heard from again.

: Soundwave I want you to take them all to the medbay when you arrive as a precaution. It won't hurt to check them over, not to mention find a way to remove Ground Hog's slave programming.:

: Affirmative, Megatron. We will be arriving at the base shortly. Once we arrive I will take them there immediatley. Arriving at base now.: Soundwave says leading the three mechs in the direction of Hook's medbay.

Jazz looked at Hook as they entered the medbay wondering what he was thinking about after he obviously took a comm call. Who it was, though, Jazz has no idea. He just hopes it wasn't anything bad.

"How long will this take, Hook? Ah really am tired and wan' ta recharge. Do you know when Prowl will be here? Ah'm getting kinda hungry?" Jazz asks looking innocently at Hook like the last question wasn't weird at all.

Hook gave Jazz a slightly disturbed look. He had almost forgotten about what Prowl said Jazz fueled off of now in the battle a vorn ago. How he'd almost forgotten that, he had no clue. But he didn't have time to fix it now... he'd have to replace Jazz's fuel tanks later. Right now he needed to scan the bitties and prepare for the three mech that were being brought to the medbay.

"Not long Jazz. Although I'm afraid you'll have to do with an energon drip. Prowl can't feed you... he's going to be busy." Hook said as he directed the small Con to a berth and began scanning the bitties he Carried.

"Hmmmm... they seem healthy. You're coming along nicely." He told Jazz before attaching an energon drip to Jazz's arm. "No sit still and let that drain into you. Not as healthy or as energizing as energon straight to the tanks, but it's good enough for now."

Prowl slowed as they approached the Decepticon base, picking up his mate's hunger over their bond. He wondered how the Cons were going to handle that... he seriously regretted replacing Jazz and Cade's fuel tanks. He hoped everything turned out okay.

"But, Ah only ever feed from 'im. Ah don wan energon anotherway. Why can't he feed meh? He always does. Ah don understand. Ah'm glad their healthy an Ah know Prowler will be too!" Jazz says excitedly as Hook examines him. He squirms around on the berth as a needle is placed in one of his energon lines for the drip. He didn't like it at all. He just wants Prowl's energon, not this stuff. He likes the energon Prowl gives him. He started crying at the feeling of the energon drip. He didn't like this at all. He wants Prowl, he always makes things better when he's upset. He starts to send his feelings through to Prowl hoping he would come sooner if he felt how much Jazz misses and needs him. He even sent him his feelings of hunger hoping Prowl would understand what he was asking for over the bond without actually having to talk.

Soundwave was startled when they reached the medbay at the sounds of crying coming from inside. He just hoped everything was okay and that no one was hurt. He quickly led the three mechs with him inside hoping everything was alright and that he could help in some way.

Ground Hog grew worried the closer they all got to the medbay at the sounds of loud crying coming from inside. Whoever it was seemed to be extremely upset with something. When he was led into the medbay he gasped in shock as he saw Jazz crying his optics out on a medberth he was strapped to as an energon drip was running through his frame. It was obvious to him the reason Jazz was strapped down was because he tried to pull out the needle.

Hook vented and looked at Jazz, wondering if the mech even knew what Prowl feed him. It wouldn't surprise Hook if Prowl wiped Jazz's processor of that fact... he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor mech he'd had to strap down to keep from pulling the needle out. Hearing the medbay door open, Hook watched as Soundwave lead Mirage, Ground Hog and Prowl in. He snarled when he saw Prowl, even though the mech was in cuffs and clearly no threat.

"What did you do to Jazz? Why the frag is it that he'd rather the disgusting SLAG you've been forcing him to fuel on then roper energon?" Hook snarled.

Prowl stiffened when the waves of hunger over his bond with Jazz picked up and he picked up his pace as he followed Soundwave into the medbay. He was worried as he heard crying, the sound of which he recognized as Jaz's sobs from spending the last vorn with the mech. Jazz cried a lot during that vorn...

Pushing passed Soundwave, Prowl made his way over to Jazz, sending soothing feeling over the bind to his mate even as he began stroking one of Jazz's audio horn while crouching next to the sobbing mech.

"Shhhh. Shhh... it's okay Jazz. I'm right here. I know you're hungry... but Master can't feed you right now. The energon drip will have to do." Prowl said softly before looking at Hook sadly.

"I... didn't do anything, other than the initial damage. I think it was something he did to cope. He deleted the data from his memory banks or something. He just doesn't remember what it is... and I never felt the need to remind him. I already felt guilty enough as it was for forcing him into this state... and Cade as well."

Hook's optics widened and he looked to the recharging form of Barricade, curled up on one of the berths with Blacklight and Stormlight.

"You did it to Barricade as well? You Pit-spawned, Creation of Unicron, cracked motherboard fragging glitch!"

Prowl only bowed his helm and accepted the insults flying his way, although he did glance at his brother and bitty.

Mirage glanced worriedly at Jazz as Jazz sobbed. He raised an optic ridge when Prowl rushed over to the bound mech. Interesting... it seemed Prowl really did have feelings for Jazz. Maybe even the same feeling he had for Hou... Ground Hog.

:Is it just me, or does Prowl seem to have feelings for Jazz?: he asked Ground Hog. :Like, love kind of feelings? I think Prowl actually loves Jazz.:

Jazz continued to cry even harder as Prowl told him he wasn't allowed to feed from him. The only good thing right now was that Prowl was back and doing his best to calm him. He wanted out of the restraints so he could curl up with Prowl and recharge. He just wanted Prowl to hold him!

"B-but Ah...." He tried to get out, but nothing sounded the way it should so he gave up. Instead, Jazz reverted to send Prowl his emotions over their bond. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do.

Ground Hog could only watch in horror as Jazz cried and tried to reach for Prowl through the restraints. He cringed at hearing that Jazz must have deleted data from his own processors in order to cope with how Prowl forced him to survive.

:I think your right Raj. I've never seen Prowl like this with anyone before. And to think the Decepticons want to keep them apart. In the long run all Megatron is going to manage to do is hurt Jazz and cause him to lose his trust in everyone.:

Soundwave stared in horror at the images in front of him of Jazz crying his bright bliue optics out. He never wanted to see him like this, especially not for something as wrong as feeding from another mechs waste.

"Jazz, needs to relax. Hook will fix you and you will not need to feed from Prowl anymore. Hook hurry with their checkups. I need to take Prowl to Megatron, and soon."

Prowl send his sadness back to Jazz, as well as an apology for being unable to feed Jazz. He tried his best to soothe Jazz, sending calming feeling over the bond as well as continuing to stroke Jazz's horns.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Calm down love, you're going to stress out the bitties." Prowl said softly. He wanted so badly to hug Jazz, but his servos were still cuffed so he couldn't.

Mirage frowned, his optics narrowing.

: You're right. If Megatron does anything that forcing them apart, I say we keep track of them. Do what we can to help them. It's clear that they love each other, despite what Prowl put Jazz through. In fact, I think Jazz may be the reason he's had a change of Spark.: Mirage said and his optics hardened. :Megatron will not only end up hurting Jazz if he forces them apart, but he'll lose the chance for a brilliant strategist and destroy Prowl. If Megatron can't see they love each other, than will he accept us?:

Hook glared at Prowl for several breems before looking at Ground Hog.

"You! On the berth! Let's get you fixed and that slave programming out of you." He snapped. He'd leave Prowl alone for now, if only in hopes of him calming Jazz.


End file.
